


My Boy

by Twinkle1398



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle1398/pseuds/Twinkle1398
Summary: - ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué me siento así?- Esto es amor, eres amado y valioso.Choi MinHo no estaba bien, los días grises siempre estaban presentes para él.





	1. 1

1

 

Sonreí al ver la preciosa tarde soleada desde la ventana, una tarde acompañada de un arrebol que jamás creí poder apreciar en mi vida. ¿Desde cuándo me siento así? ¿Qué es este vacío en mi pecho? Suspiré sintiendo el viento refrescante colarse por mi polera.

El día había sido agotador, odiaba tener que lidiar con empresarios idiotas que lo único que quieren es aumentar sus cuentas bancarias y el producto o negocio es deplorable. Pero es parte de mi trabajo, lidero una compañía poderosa que al parecer lo único que me hace es enfurecer y regalarme estrés.

Hace mucho tiempo caí enamorado de mi trabajo, pero ahora lo que quiero es divorciarme de él, me consume y no lo disfruto, luego está mi solitario yo.

Bebiendo té helado desde el balcón de mi casa, admirando los colores naranjas y rojos en el cielo, todo es tan monótono...

Salí de mi burbuja cuando escuché la radio a todo volumen, una vez más, ese aparato electrónico se había prendido de la nada. Ya no me asustaba tanto, la primera vez, fue hace un mes exactamente en la madrugada, se encendió a todo volumen y bueno... yo estaba asustado.

El suave ritmo de "Stand by me" de Ben E King me acariciaba el alma, cuando la radio se encendía, por alguna razón tocaba una canción que me gusta mucho o algo que me traía de vuelta al mundo y me hacía sentir acompañado.

— Supongo que debería irme de viaje a Hawai...

**

Y bueno, el viaje a Hawai tendría que esperar, un nuevo día comenzó y debo ir a trabajar, con apenas un sorbo de café salgo de casa, ¿Por qué no sólo renuncio a todo? Estoy cansado, me siento tan devastado, he hecho lo que siempre soñé, tengo un empleo estable, un auto del año, un smartphone que aún no se estrena en Seúl... tengo una casa enorme en la playa. Falta algo y por más que intento saber qué mierda es... no puedo.

Podía terminar con esto...

Después de arreglar el maldito problema con Lébedev, un economista principiante que no sabe cómo llevar a cabo su proyecto.

*

— ¿Cansado? – Las visitas de mi socio y amigo podían ser buenas y malas, buenas porque seguramente planearíamos ir a comer y malas porque podía traer consigo miles de archivos por revisar.

— La respuesta es obvia. – Y esta vez fue la segunda, miré todos los archivos sobre mi escritorio, el bote de basura estaba lleno de hojas y vasos de café que me bebí durante todo el día.

— Ve a casa, me haré cargo.

— Gracias KiBum, pero sabes muy bien que no me iré hasta terminar todo este trabajo.

— Morirás de estrés, sólo ve a casa, confía en mí, las cosas con Lébedev parecen ir mejor así que eso ya no será un problema. – Sus manos me impiden seguir tecleando en el computador, miro esos ojos felinos a punto de gritarme y sacarme a patadas de la oficina.

— KiBum...

— Son las diez de la noche, ve y come algo rico, disfruta de una copa, música un baño relajante y descansa.

— Gracias.

— Para eso somos los amigos, MinHo.

Antes de ir a casa, pasé al super por un poco de alimentos, hace tiempo que no compro la despensa y de verdad planeo tomar un descanso de tres días, entregué mi tarjeta de crédito para pagar la montaña de productos que compré.

Cuando llegué a mi hogar, las luces estaban apagadas, la sensación de un lugar solitario me inundó, suspiré ignorando todo, dedicándome a colocar todas las compras en el lugar correcto.

Aunque seleccioné una película, ni siquiera le estaba poniendo atención, la vista a través de mi ventana era mucho más interesante, apagué las luces y la televisión, yendo al cuarto de baño, preparando la tina con algunas fragancias de lavanda y rosas.

Aunque quise que el baño durase un poco más, mis parpados se cerraban pidiendo descansar, busqué un pantalón cómodo y me metí a la cama, ¿podría dormir esta noche? Espero que sí.

La sensación de dormir sólo cinco minutos es lo peor que puede existir, la radio se encendió a todo volumen hace unos segundos, esto no me podía estar pasando, bufé molesto a causa del defectuoso aparato, mañana mismo lo lanzaría a la basura. No me levantaría a las malditas tres de la madrugada a apagar la radio... "Love Lost" de The Temper Trap, una de mis canciones favoritas, inundaba toda la habitación.

Dejaré que suene el resto de la madrugada, mis pies ya estaban calientitos y no...

El ruido de un vaso estrellarse contra el piso se escuchó, me levanté sin hacer ruido, caminando despacio hasta la cocina... la luz de esta está encendida, tomé el bate que estaba en el sofá y de repente un ruido de alguna posible envoltura de galletas me hizo saltar, había alguien en la cocina.

Mi corazón golpeó fuerte, ¿qué haría? ¿golpear a quien sea que esté en mi casa?

Sólo un poco más...

Ya casi...

Mis ojos se encontraron con unos avellana, brillantes y grandes, un cuerpo delgado cubierto por... la camisa que dejé en el ceso de ropa sucia cuando llegué, fruncí el ceño al ver a ese niño con la boca llena de chocolate, limpiando sus dedos en la blanca tela de mi prenda.

— ¿Cómo entraste a mi casa? ¿No te dijeron que no debes entrar a la casa de un desconocido?

— Siempre estuve aquí, en realidad no podías verme. – Perfecto, siempre se metía y yo ni en cuenta, lo miré de pies a cabeza, lo único que cubría su níveo cuerpo era una camisa ahora cubierta de chocolate.

— ¿En dónde están tus padres?

— En el cielo. – Mi corazón dio un vuelco, el pobre niño había perdido a sus padres.

— Te entiendo, mis padres murieron hace tiempo, sin embargo, eso no justifica por qué estás aquí.

— No me refería a eso... ellos de verdad están en el cielo, cuidando de alguien. – Oh, no entendía que sus padres habían dejado este mundo, que triste, pero estaba comiéndose mi bote de chocolate y había galletas por el piso ¡Tranquilo MinHo! No le arranques el cabello.

— ¿Cuál es tú nombre? ¿Qué edad tienes?

— Me llamo TaeMin y no recuerdo cuántos años tengo... perdí la cuenta en 1998 años. – Esto debe ser una broma, este niñito está loco.

— ¿Dónde vives TaeMin? – Rodé los ojos al ver su ceño fruncirse, le calculaba unos diecisiete años tal vez dieciocho. – Deja esto, no debes comer las cosas que no te pertenecen. – Arrebaté las chucherías que parecían ser más interesantes que darme respuestas.

— ¡No! esto sabe delicioso, no me lo quites por favor. – Abrazó el bote de chocolate, pegándolo a su pecho y hundiendo sus dedos para después llevárselos a la boca. – En el cielo, te dije que mis padres viven allí. – O este niño me está tomando el pelo o de verdad está loco, me acerqué a su cuerpo, hizo una mueca de dolor y miré los restos de vidrio que estaban cerca de sus pies desnudos.

— ¡Mierda! Te has lastimado, ven aquí. – Cargué su cuerpo hasta sentarlo sobre la mesa, no tenía idea de dónde estaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios, a veces soy muy desordenado y olvido dónde pongo las cosas, encontré la caja blanca cerca de la lavadora, antes de sanar su herida, limpié los restos del vaso estrellado. - ¿Te duele mucho?

— ¿Dolor? No estoy seguro... ¡Auch! Supongo que esto es el dolor físico.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Nunca te caíste de la bicicleta o te raspaste la piel al jugar?

— Nunca he andado en una bicicleta, no solemos jugar, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer al día... se siente extraño... ¡Mira! Una lágrima rodó por mi ojo, esto es extraordinario.

— Ok, mira TaeMin no tengo ni la más remota idea de qué te pasa, dame el número de algún familiar, llamaré para que vengan por ti. – Tiré los algodones sucios y vendé su pie huesudo, bufé al atraparlo mirándome fijamente, sus manos me alcanzaron, pegándome por completo a su cuerpo, quedando entre sus piernas pálidas.

— No hay teléfonos en el cielo MinHo. – sus bracitos se enrollaron en mi cuello, acariciaba mi cabeza con su frágil y pequeña mano. – No estoy loco, soy un ángel, tu ángel... que fue desterrado del cielo. – Pude sentir algo extraño, los brincos de mi corazón ante irreal tacto.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿por qué me siento así? – Mi voz se entrecortó y esto me estaba desconcertando por completo, había un chico extraño en mi casa, con chocolate embarrado por casi todo el rostro, restos de galleta en las comisuras de sus labios, abrazándome de una manera tan sublime y reconfortante que creí poder morir en este instante.

— Esto es amor, eres amado y valioso.

*


	2. 2

2

 

El olor a chocolate me hizo tragar saliva, lo miré sin prisa, admirando ese rostro angelical, sin ninguna cicatriz, con un bonito lunar en la nariz. Su cabello rubio ondulado y desordenado parecía suave y hecho con hilos de oro. Tal vez el sueño me está jugando una mala pasada, sus manos nunca abandonaron mi cuello, trazando círculos con las yemas de sus pequeños dedos.

— ¿Esto es un sueño? – Mis palabras salían de un manera lenta, la tranquilidad que sentía en ese momento era celestial.

— ¿Un sueño? No, muy pronto caerás dormido, puedo sentir tu respiración cada vez más tranquila. – Burbujeante, así describo esta sensación, era como espuma. – ¿Por qué piensas en burbujas?

— Porque me siento flotando... ¿Cómo sabes en qué pienso?

— Fui desterrado, pero mis habilidades tardarán en irse por completo, así que puedo saber qué piensas, pero no siempre. – Abracé su cintura, incluso tocarlo era como un pedazo de algodón, miré el bote de chocolate sobre la mesa, las envolturas de no sé cuántos paquetes de galletas tirados en el suelo, una botella de leche sobre la mesa. – ¿Sabes? No soy un buen ángel, bueno en realidad ya no soy uno, pero siempre fui el último de la clase, supongo que esa fue también una de las razones...

— Oye, aún no sé si estás loco o si estoy soñando. – Esperaba que esto fuera un sueño un sueño caótico y suavecito.

— He escuchado de algunos humanos que en algunos sueños no son tan vividos, te demostraré que no estás soñando. – Incluso su voz es tan bonita y suave, una voz de terciopelo que me gustaría escuchar el día entero transmitía paz y serenidad.

— ¿Humanos? Niño, luces como uno.

— Necesito que te acerques más. – Lo cual era casi imposible porque lo único que nos separaba eran aproximadamente diez centímetros, sus ojos brillaban y jamás había visto ojos tan bonitos y destellantes, ojos libres de maldad.

— ¿Por qué debo hacerlo?

— Está bien, toma mi mano, cierra los ojos, piensa en un lugar bonito, algo que te traiga buenos recuerdos. – Y culpo al cansancio por hacerme obedecer a este demente frente a mí que por cierto sus manos son muy suaves y delgadas, pensé en la casa de la playa de mi padre, a unos kilómetros de aquí, me vi caminar por la orilla, buscando alguna estrella de mar. – Puedo sentir el agua en mis pies, no sueltes mi mano. – De repente, mis pies se sintieron húmedos, escuché el sonido de las olas y el agua golpeaba mis pies, la sensación de caminar sobre arena húmeda fue tan real.

— ¿Qué fue eso? – Sus labios besaron mi frente, enviando una imagen de mi familia desayunando cerca del mar, un MinHo de trece años leyendo un libro mientras esperaba a su hermano en la entrada de la casa... Eso fue tiempo atrás.

— Tu lugar favorito. – Una cálida sonrisa sobre sus labios llenó mi corazón de una extraña sensación, aplasta mi nariz con su dedo para después reír. – Todo estará bien ahora MinHo, si no hice mucho mientras te cuidaba desde el cielo, lo haré ahora que me puedes ver, no necesito mis alas para hacerte feliz.

— ¿Tus alas? ¿Qué pasó con ellas? – Miró hacia la puerta trasera, frunciendo los labios y soltando suspiros...

— Lo que pasa con cualquier ángel desterrado, pierde sus alas y es condenado a permanecer en la tierra, aunque yo no lo considero una condena, los humanos son muy lindos y amables. – ¿Por qué alguien le quitaría las alas a un ángel? No sabía mucho sobre el tema, pero se cree que ellos son los seres más puros, cuidando de las personas en la tierra, no tenía sentido. Sin embargo, sonrió tan alegre que dudé de su estabilidad mental por milésima vez en esta fresca madrugada.

— ¿Por qué estás tan feliz después de que te fueron arrebatadas?

— No había otra forma de estar contigo, te he cuidado desde que eras un bebé, tenías una carita gordita, con mejillas rosadas, sé por lo que estás pasando. Vales mucho Min, quiero demostrártelo, mereces una oportunidad. – Lo cargué hasta dejarlo sobre el sofá, ¿por qué un extraño te diría este tipo de cosas? Me di la vuelta para caminar hasta mi habitación, fue cuando me di cuenta de que la radio había dejado de sonar desde hace un buen tiempo.

— Dices cosas que no entiendo, iré a dormir, puedes quedarte esta noche aquí, mañana veremos qué hacer. Supongo que ya sabes dónde están las sabanas y almohadas ¿No? Duerme o haz lo que sea que hagas "ángel".

*

Desperté al sentir unas piernas enrolladas en mi cintura, unos brazos aferrados a mi pecho y cabellos dorados en mi rostro, el aroma a fresas y kiwi estaba impregnado en este chico extraño, no fue un sueño, debo estar enloqueciendo, miré el reloj colgado en la pared, son las tres de la tarde y TaeMin parecía haber muerto en mis almohadas y en mí cama.

La ventana de mi habitación estaba abierta y el viento fresco se colaba junto con el ruido de las olas a plena tarde. A pesar de lo grande de la cama, Tae estaba prácticamente sobre mi cuerpo entero.

— Oye, muévete... no me dejas descansar. – Balbuceó algunas cosas, un hilo de saliva colgaba por la comisura de sus labios, era un completo desastre.

— Un ratito más. – Estiró sus brazos hasta estrujar las almohadas, soltando un suspiro que hasta sentí envidia por lo placido que se veía.

— Pensé que dormirías en el sofá.

— Para algo existen las camas, me encanta, tan suave y cómoda, nunca en la vida había dormido, quiero hacerlo de nuevo. - ¿A caso no tenía vida? ¿Qué haría con este chico? ¿Debo ir con la policía y decir que este rubio niñito con miles de años no tiene padres en la tierra, descubrió que le gusta dormir y que se comió mi despensa? Mejor lo invito al centro comercial y lo dejo en los baños mientras corro al auto...

— ¿Bromeas? Es una necesidad al igual que comer y el sexo... omite el último. – Mi cabeza dio un click, poniéndome de rodillas sobre la cama, presionando sus hombros. – Espera un jodido momento ¿Me has observado mientras... ya sabes?

— ¿Mientras tienes sexo con alguien? No responderé eso, pareces incomodo así que omitamos eso, MinHo... te he visto preparar algo negro en un artefacto extraño... después lo bebes y sonríes. Quiero probarlo.

— ¿Café? ¿Nunca has probado café? Estoy perdiendo la cabeza.

— No pareces perderla, sigue en su lugar. Así que se llama café, los ángeles no necesitan alimentarse... ¡Oh Wow! ¿Escuchaste eso? Mi estomagó intentó hablar, dios mío... - Sí gruñó y eso no tenía sentido, por favor, se comió tantas cosas en la madrugada, mi celular vibró anunciando un mensaje de KiBum que revisaría más tarde.

— ¿Tienes hambre? – Dudó unos segundos, hizo un mohín con sus labios y puso mis manos sobre su vientre plano.

— No lo sé, he visto que a algunas personas su estomago les habla y es cuando se alimentan, ¿Tengo hambre MinHo?

— Eso parece niño, ¿Alguna vez te has bañado? Parece que te has perdido de muchas cosas. – Digo, parecía no saber hacer cosas básicas a pesar de acosarme desde que nací.

— ¡Claro que me bañaba! En el cielo los ríos son inmensos y hermosos, el agua es tan cristalina y calientita, cuando entraba desnudo... - Una imagen que no quería ver, cubrí su boca con mi mano, alejando los pensamientos de mi cabeza.

— Ok basta, me quedó claro que sabes hacerlo. ¿Sabes encender la ducha?

— ¡Una vez te vi hacerlo! Era como tu propia lluvia.

— ¿Qué? ¿Me has visto desnudo? Eres un acosador, creo que es momento de llamar a la policía.

— Te he visto desnudo, tu cuerpo es muy bonito, ¿Por qué te sonrojas? Recuerda que te he visto desde que eras bebé.

*

Me preparé un sándwich y me senté en el comedor, la radio se encendió a todo volumen, ocasionándome un susto que lanzó mi comida al piso. Mis tres días de descanso comenzaban a verse como una completa mierda. Caminé hasta la sala a apagar esa maldita cosa, pero era imposible, no dejaba de sonar.

— Esa canción nos gusta. – TaeMin entra a la sala con la venda colgando por su pie, un short que le queda como pantalón y el torso desnudo sonreía y se movía de un lado a otro, podría jurar que intentaba bailar.

— ¿Tú haces que se encienda?

— Sí, me gusta ver tu rostro cuando escuchas algo bonito. – Tantas tardes, mañanas, noches y madrugadas, exaltado por el maldito ruido y él felizmente me dice que lo provoca.

— ¿Por qué no te has puesto la polera que te dejé en el baño?

— Hace que mi espalda pique y eso no me gusta.

— Ahora hasta de piel delicada resultaste. – Rodé los ojos, regresando a la cocina a levantar mi sándwich y preparar otro, pero no fui capaz de recogerlo porque el niñito corrió hasta agacharse y levantarlo, vi dos marcas rojizas en su espalda, largas y un poco gruesas... ahora no quedaba duda.

— No soy un ser normal... ¡Eso luce delicioso! ¿Lo hiciste para mí?

— No lo comas ... ¡oye estaba en el piso no se supone que debas comerlo!

— Wow, posees talentos de otro mundo, esto es un manjar hecho por un dios.

Ahí estaba, emocionado por un pedazo de pan con jamón y lechuga, devorándolo a mordidas, negué con la cabeza y apagué la cafetera, empiezo a considerar no dejar que beba café, no quiero imaginar lo que pueda pasar.

— ¿Por qué no quieres que beba café? ¡Dame! Por favor, soy un buen chico. - Así que a veces puede leer mi mente. - Sólo pocas veces...

**


	3. 3

3

 

— No entiendo por qué te gusta tanto esta cosa, no me gusta, es como... no tengo idea. – Dos tazas vacías sobre la mesa, anteriormente con café humeante y de aroma agradable, hecho por la cafetera.

El cabello rubio y ondulado de TaeMin me resultaba atractivo y curioso, quería jugar con esas ondas doradas, el viento revolvía tan finos mechones, al parecer no le era necesario usar perfume, el pequeño está envuelto en un aroma tan dulce que te hace querer una probada de tan deliciosas frutas como las fresas y el kiwi. Las cosas que sé sobre él soy muy pocas, ¿Para qué romper las reglas si de esa forma perdería sus alas? ¿Qué voy a hacer con él?

— No importaba romper las reglas por ti, todas las noches te ibas a la cama con una mirada triste y el corazón cansado, a veces leía tus pensamientos y eran desgarradores. Sus manos recorrieron los huesos de mi espalda, esos dedos parecían bailar una canción desconocida y no era para nada incomodo, eran toques suaves y dulces. – Llegué a pensar que la tierra no merecía corazones tan hermosos como el tuyo, te vi trabajar arduamente, podías pasar días enteros en la oficina, bebiendo esta horrible cosa llamada café. Sé que estás cansado, sé que te sientes sólo, MinHo... ¿Quieres saber cómo fue que perdí mis alas? – No era necesario asentir, sólo pensé en la respuesta y él sonrió, era como si de repente la sala se iluminara y una ola de viento te noqueara, perdiéndote en un mundo más tranquilo.

— Tú... ¿Todo este tiempo has estado a mi lado? – Mi vida no fue fácil, llegar hasta donde estoy ahora fue duro, perdí a seres queridos, fueron meses trabajando sin dormir. Pensar en alguien siguiéndome a cada paso, presenciando los momentos más difíciles...

— A cada segundo...

— ¿Por qué fuiste desterrado?

— Los ángeles somos guardianes, en mis años de existencia he protegido a humanos, hasta que me fuiste asignado, desde el día de tu nacimiento he velado por ti. Hay tres reglas que no debemos romper, no podía bajar a la tierra y lo hice, innumerables veces, no debía tocarte y te abracé por noche esteras... no debía interferir en tus decisiones y lo hice dos veces. – Arriesgarse a tanto sólo por estar a mi lado, ¿Eso en qué lugar me deja? Subí mis piernas al sillón, TaeMin se metió entre ellas, sentándose de rodillas, picaba mis mejillas y tiraba de mi cabello, pero demonios, no era para nada raro, después de todo es o era un ángel y al parecer adora la cercanía. – Me atraparon ayer por la mañana, cuando bajé a abrazarte, fue antes de que despertaras, las personas del trono ataron mis alas y me llevaron a juicio, el ángel del trono tomó su espada y bueno... fui desterrado, lanzado a la tierra como castigo.

— ¿Por qué hiciste todo eso?

— Te fallé como guardián, quiero que seas feliz.

— ¿Y eso significaba que te cortaran las alas? – Mi voz se torna más brusca, mi ritmo cardiaco incrementa, alejo su cuerpo de mí, caminando hacia el balcón, ni siquiera podía lidiar con mis pensamientos y mi vida diaria, pero hay un chico en mi casa diciéndome como si nada que dejó que le cortaran las alas para estar a mi lado. – ¿De verdad nunca has sentido dolor?

— Dolor físico no, en realidad caí dormido en cuestión de segundos, no recuerdo si dolió o no. – Entonces creo que debió ser un dolor insoportable hasta el punto de dejarlo inconsciente, escucho sus pasitos descalzos sobre el frío piso, camina hasta mí e intenta tomar mi brazo, pero me alejo. Todo se está yendo a la mierda y estoy cansado.

— ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta ahora? Rompiste las reglas por mi culpa, fuiste desterrado por mi maldita culpa TaeMin.

— La vida en el cielo es un poco aburrida.

— Por favor, apenas llevas una noche en la tierra, la cuidad está llena de peligro, personas que torturan a otras, se aprovechan de la inocencia de los demás, aquí trabajas para salir adelante, enfrentas cosas horribles, lidias con la muerte de seres queridos, no digas que la vida aquí es mejor cuando existen miles de personas estúpidas guiadas por todo menos por su cerebro.

— La vida es mejor contigo MinHo, aunque he vivido desde hace miles de años, sé que no conozco mucho de los humanos, pero te conozco a ti y eso es lo más importante, tal vez te he visto usar esa caja para calentar cosas, muchas veces, y ni siquiera sé cómo encenderlo. Me emociono por cualquier cosa y pude haberme comido esas frutas falsas pensando que son de verdad. – Y lo único que hago es reír, tal vez por lo adorable que sonó al final o por sus ojos brillando al decir que la vida es mejor conmigo, este chico no sabe lo que dice. Sus labios hacen un puchero y la molestia se va, es como si todos mis problemas se fueran y me dejaran en medio del balcón, observando lo tremendamente lindo que luce cuando los rayos de sol acarician ese rostro tan bonito.

— No lo puedo creer...

— Entonces... ¿Puedo quedarme aquí?

— ¿Bromeas? Después de las tonterías que hiciste por mí, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

*

— ¿Qué es eso? Te he visto comerlo, pero no sé qué es o a qué sabe. – Es medio día y caminamos por la playa, comprando algunas cosas en tiendas cercanas, un carrito de helados llama la atención de Tae, quien corre torpemente con esas sandalias enormes que lleva puestas y es que su pie es tan pequeño que mis sandalias no resultaron ser una buena opción, quedaban muchas cosas en la lista por comprar.

— Se llama helado, es... pues ¿Helado? ¿Hielo? No lo sé, te comparé uno, ¿Cuál es tu sabor favorito? – El señor que atiende sonríe al escuchar mi explicación un poco estúpida mientras TaeMin me mira perplejo con las manos en mi brazo.

— No lo sé... pero definitivamente el café no lo es. – Debí suponer la respuesta, un suspiro se me escapa y creo que escoger un helado nos llevaría minutos.

— ¿Te gustaría probar todos?

— ¿Quince helados?

— ¡No! Sólo es una pequeña porción hasta que te guste uno. – El señor le tendió probaditas de diferentes sabores, el pequeño ángel soltaba risitas y gritos cuando alguno le gustaba, parecía un bebé con un caramelo.

— Me gusta este, pero este también y el de chocolate con galletita igual.

— Entonces uno triple por favor.

— ¡Dios! ¡Sí! ¡Me encanta! Es tan celestial, no es de este mundo, es como una nube que se... ¿Derrite? ¡Ahh! ¡Sí! – Caminamos hasta llegar a casa, durante todo el camino este chico se la pasó exclamando a todo pulmón lo delicioso que estaba su helado, nos ganamos decenas de miradas por la playa y yo juraba que este niño en realidad es un extraterrestre.

— ¿Tienes que ser tan ruidoso? – Al entrar dejé todo sobre la mesa del comedor, más tarde ordenaría la despensa, sólo esperaba que las frutas rindieran el resto de la semana porque esto de ir por las compras es agotador.

— ¡No lo puedo evitar! Me encanta el mundo humano.

— Ni que fueras un alíen.

— ¿Un alíen? – No daría más explicaciones, lo dejé con la palabra en la boca corrí hasta el primer sillón que logré ver, estirando mis piernas y dispuesto a tomar una pequeña siesta de quince minutos.

— Sólo ve a no sé dónde, desaparece de mi vista por favor.

— Iré a la cama, creo que me está llamando, siento el llamado, buenas noches. – El llamado de la cama, aprovecha niñito porque esta noche duermes en el piso.

*

Pedí comida a domicilio, al parecer el pequeño ángel cayó profundamente dormido, fue un largo día, los pies me dolían después de caminar tanto. Una noche calurosa y un poco húmeda, encendí incienso y me recosté en el sofá, necesitaba la cama para mí solo, no quería despertar con unos bracitos estrujando mi pecho y unas piernas enrolladas en mi cintura.

No sabía qué hacer, tendría que comprar ropa para TaeMin, no permitiría que se paseara desnudo por la casa o la playa, necesitaba revisar la despensa ya que este chico come demasiado, no sé cocinar siquiera, puedo aguantar días sin bocado alguno... sin embargo él podría desmayarse si no desayuna. La casa es amplia así que podría instalar una habitación extra... ¿En qué pienso? Trabajo diez horas al día, a veces extras, si dejo solo a este niñito, es capaz de volar o incendiar la casa.

La comida estaba tardando demasiado y yo moría por cargar el cuerpo de tae hasta el sillón y encerrarme en mi habitación. El timbre sonó y me sorprendí al no ver al repartido del restaurante, un KiBum con ropa deportiva y un portafolio entró sin necesidad de preguntar.

— He terminado los reportes, hoy llevé a cabo la reunión con la señorita Jung, todo salió mejor de lo que esperaba. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Incienso de lavanda? Interesante... - Se sentó en uno de los bancos de la pequeña barra cercana a la cocina, me tendió los archivos y este hombre me había quitado días de trabajo.

— Gracias, la comida no tarda en llegar.

— Huele un poco extraño. – Pensé en las flatulencias de Tae, después de todo parecía ser intolerante a la lactosa o la comida de "Humanos" le caía mal, su estómago a veces rugía y bueno...

— Tal vez son las frituras de la mesa, ya sabes nachos y jalapeños.

— No creí que te gustara ese tipo de comida. – Y ni me gusta, pero ahora tengo una especie de niño pequeño por la casa y se come todo lo que encuentra. TaeMin llegó hasta nosotros, mirando fijamente a KiBum, supongo que era momento de presentarlos.

— Eres un demonio. – Abrí los ojos al escuchar lo que este chico dijo, tapé su boca con mis manos y reí nervioso, acababa de llamarle demonio a mi amigo.

— ¡TaeMin! No debes ser grosero, discúlpate. – Le di un empujón y frunció el ceño expandiendo las fosas nasales. Que vergüenza, podrá tener miles de años, pero actúa como un niño de diez años.

— Pero no he dicho nada malo.

— Hola, pero que bonito chico. – KiBum le tiende la mano y en ese momento mi celular sonó, caos en la línea, Lébedev me estaba llamando y desgraciadamente no podía evitar la llamada.

— Espera debo atender esta llamada, Tae, discúlpate con KiBum. – Que no pase nada mientras me encierro en el despacho.

*

— Eres un demonio, hueles a cuero y a madera quemada. – Arrugo la nariz ya que el aroma que posee este hombre no me gusta, lo miro de pies a cabeza, ese rostro de porcelana y mirada felina me resultan familiares. Me siento a su lado, abriendo una bolsa de papitas, siento el calor que emana, los humanos no son capaces de notar la presencia de un ángel y mucho menos la de un demonio.

— Creí que los ángeles vivían en el cielo. – Sonríe de lado mientras juega con mi cabello, no hay fuego en sus manos, ni una pizca de ceniza, no hay nada.

— Tú deberías estar en el infierno...

— Touché.

— Te arrancaron las alas... - Las alas de un demonio no son tan diferentes a las de un ser celestial, no había ni una pluma alrededor por lo que supe que ya no las tenía.

— Por lo visto a ti también, reconocería a un desterrado en cualquier lugar, ¿Te portaste mal? – Su voz está acompañada de burla, el cielo y el infierno son lugares con reglas que no deben ser quebrantadas, sonreí al recordar cuando lo vi, haciéndose pasar por un ángel en el cielo, siendo atrapado por dos arcángeles y llevado a juicio.

— Sé quién eres, los querubines hablaban de ti, eres el demonio que se enamoró de un ángel, un amor imposible como el de un ángel y un humano. Desterraron a tu pareja, le cortaron las alas.

— ¿Estás aquí porque estás enamorado de MinHo? - ¿Enamorado? Ni siquiera sé qué significa exactamente esa palabra, le doy un sorbo a mi jugo de mango, doy un vistazo para ver si MinHo sigue en el despacho. La mirada de este hombre me sigue en cada movimiento, no hay chispas en sus ojos, sin embargo, exige una respuesta.

— Estoy aquí para hacerlo feliz.

— Eso se puede prestar a mal interpretaciones. – El aroma a lavanda desaparece y toda la casa huele a cuero y madera, mis piernas tiemblan cuando se pone de pie y acaricia mi espalda, sus manos acarician las que pronto serán cicatrices, algo en mi pecho golpea, golpea y vuelve a golpear, no se detiene, hay algo dentro de mí, que parece querer salir corriendo. – Me pregunto ¿Por qué no aceptaste la segunda opción?

— ¿Cómo sabes de eso? – Acerca sus labios hasta mi oído, susurrando y haciéndome tiritar, si aún fuera un ser del infierno probablemente mi piel estaría ardiendo, lo que me hace pensar que lleva tiempo en la tierra, el suficiente para que sus habilidades y poder desaparecieran.

— Te recuerdo que un ángel me sacó del infierno.

— Fue mi elección...

— Sospechoso, así que rompiste las cinco reglas... no es necesario que respondas, he visto la marca de MinHo antes, quebrantaste la ley mayor, ¿Debería aplaudirte?

— Sabes demasiado, ¿Es necesario que hables de esa manera? – Mi voz tiembla, evito mirar esos ojos felinos apuntarme.

— No me disculparé por eso, fui un demonio, es una de mis características la burla y el sarcasmo, me agradas... TaeMin, un chico lindo que renunció a sus alas por...

— Lo siento, era el inversionista de Taiwan, así que tuve que responder y afuera me encontré con el repartidor. ¿Cenamos? – La voz de MinHo me hace saltar, camino a toda velocidad hasta abrazarlo, quiero estar a su lado... pase lo que pase.

**


	4. 4

4

Ser un ángel no fue fácil, todos los días estaba mirando a MinHo, leía sus pensamientos y sabía que algo no andaba bien. No era como si pudiese hablarle o abrazarlo, eso esta completamente prohibido en el cielo, a veces su mirada parecía estar perdida y sabía muy bien cuánto sufría y sufre, estar harto de todas las cosas es terminar contigo cada día... rompí las reglas porque deseaba estar a su lado, tan cerca de él que sintiera lo mucho que es amado.

— Mañana debo ir a la empresa, me temo que te quedarás solo. – Frunzo el ceño, negando rápidamente, no quería quedarme solo, así no funcionaban las cosas, yo quería ir a todas partes con él.

— Creí que también estarías aquí. – Le observo caminar hasta la cocina, preparar chocolate caliente y lo sigo, pisando los pantalones que me quedan muy largos, pone algunas cosas de colores sobre la bebida, no tengo idea de lo que es, pero no deja de ser apetecible.

— Tengo una reunión a la que no puedo faltar, dejaré comida en la nevera. – Y estoy seguro de poder comerme la nevera completa, pero no... ¿A caso no podemos estar juntos toda la vida?

— No te vayas, quédate conmigo. – Y sus manos despeinan mi cabello, causándome unas cosquillitas en el pecho, tan lindas y especiales que le sonrío entrecerrando los ojos, porque quería que lo hiciera de nuevo, pero no lo hizo.

— No puedo Tae, tengo responsabilidades y debo cumplir con ellas.

— Entonces llévame contigo, soy un buen chico, puedo permanecer calladito y te aseguro que ni siquiera notarás que estoy en tu oficina.

— Vale, te llevaré, pero ahora debes ir a dormir. – Di un saltito después de beber todo el chocolate caliente con esas cosas blanditas y dulces, abrazándolo y hundiendo mi nariz en su pecho, mis manitas picaban por tenerlo cerca por tocarlo y...

— ¿Contigo?

— No pongas esa cara, demonios. – Llevó sus dedos a mis labios y pareció quitar algo, entonces me di cuenta de que tal vez tenía un bigote de chocolate, sonrió tan bonito que deseé poder morder sus mejillas. – Pero no jales mi almohada.

Y cuando sus ojos se cerraban seguía luciendo tan único, no tenía ganas de dormir, quería mirarlo el resto de la noche, porque no importaba que la habitación estuviese sin rastro de luz, la marca brillante en sus labios aún era visible para mí.

¿Recuerdas las reglas que no debía romper?

En realidad, las modifiqué un poco antes de decírselas a MinHo, temía por su reacción.

Antes de ir a dormir, pude leer el pensamiento de Min... el cree que soy lindo y eso por alguna razón me hace estremecer, me hace tiritar como una estrella en el cielo. Muy pronto perderé todos mis poderes, no sé si debería asustarme o sentirme libre... supongo que el tener alas no significaba libertad.

Todo este tiempo permanecí velando por el hombre a mi lado, a veces los humanos parecían tener un caos en la mente, un remolino en el corazón y una tormenta en sus vidas, aunque tengo miles de años, jamás he logrado entender las emociones humanas, el enamoramiento o el odio, tantas personas en el mundo y ellos podían morir por una sola. Min ha salido con muchos hombres, pero nunca noté algo diferente, una pista o tan solo una sonrisa que me hiciera pensar que las cosas iban mejor.

Las ganas de llorar me invadían cuando el fingía sonrisas con los demás y al llegar a casa, se derrumbaba justo después de cerrar la puerta, no había brillo en sus ojos, no había un corazón acelerado, sólo sollozos por todo el lugar, sin alguna luz, sin algún ruido. Detrás de alguna nube me encontraba yo, incapaz de dejar ir una lagrima, porque los ángeles no lloran y no aman...

Claramente he amado a MinHo desde que nació, su nacimiento encendió una luz en el universo, iluminó el cielo y el destino me llevó a él, porque cuando abrió esos ojos enormes, yo estaba a su lado, rompiendo por primera vez una regla celestial.

Su respiración es suave, se encuentra profundamente dormido y no puedo evitar acercarme más a su cuerpo tibio, delineando sus labios con mis dedos, sin ejercer presión sobre mis yemas, suspirando entre cada toque. Esas largas pestañas me encantan y lucen preciosas, me envuelvo en su aroma tan embriagante que me recuerda que este hombre es el verdadero cielo, donde puedo ser yo mismo, donde puedo estar con él...

Siento el cansancio en el cuerpo, la pesadez en mis parpados, antes de cerrar los ojos miro por ultima vez esos labios rosas que llevan encima, una marca celestial, la que se encargó de mi destierro... el beso de un ángel.

**

— Tomaremos el elevador. – Los ojos del pequeño ángel se abrieron tanto al ver la caja metálica que nos llevaría a mi oficina, reí divertido ya que su cuerpo se tensó.

— ¿El qué? – Sus manos se aferraron a mi saco, mientras mordía su labio inferior con fuerza, posiblemente se sienta asustado, revolví su cabello con mi mano libre, ya que con la otra lo tomé por la cintura.

Al salir, caminamos hasta el escritorio, dejé la bolsa con frituras y sodas, ya que este chico parecía no querer alimentarse de otra cosa.

— Tu rostro está pálido, por favor Tae, espera en mi oficina hasta que regrese, tardaré alrededor de dos horas, no salgas o podrías perderte, le diré a KiBum que te traiga un batido y algunas galletas.

— Entiendo, no demores mucho, mucha suerte. – Antes de abrir la puerta me giré para verlo una vez más, definitivamente esos pantalones cortos le quedaban muy bien.

— Gracias.

— ¡Espera! – Sus mejillas se incendiaron y para mí, eso fue algo hermoso de contemplar. No había ruido alguno ya que todos en mi piso de trabajo sabían lo mucho que detesto los murmullos y ruidos tan altos.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Te amo. – Mi piel se erizó por completo, me quedé sin palabras por unos minutos, ¿qué ha sido eso? ¿por qué me siento tan malditamente nervioso?

— ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Debería llevarte al hospital?

— ¿Qué? ¿por qué? – Se acerca más a mí, tomando entre sus manos mi rostro, siento el calor de sus pequeñas manos y lo suaves que son. De repente dejé de mirar el paisaje por las enormes ventanas, para mirar al chico de cabello rubio frente a mí, con esa mirada preocupada y su rostro tan cerca del mío.

— Sólo no salgas de aquí. – Aparto sus manos y pongo distancia entre nosotros, sin embargo, él pareció no notar lo extraño que me resultó todo esto, pues me tomó por el cuello acercando mi rostro al suyo.

— Puedes decirme "También te amo TaeMin"

— No haré eso... adiós.

*+

El olor a cuero mezclado con algodón de azúcar llegó a mí, ambos me resultaban familiares y fue cuando las dos personas cruzaron por esa puerta oscura, que me di cuenta de que un demonio y un ángel traían galletas y batidos en sus manos... en realidad, también habían sido desterrados.

— ¿Tú eres TaeMin? Soy JongHyun, hace tiempo escuché hablar de ti en, en el cielo... ahora por fin nos conocemos. – Un hombre alto y con una sonrisa enorme se acerca a mí, abrazándome para después ser jalado por KiBum.

— Desayuna ya.

— Gracias, a los dos.

— ¿Entonces te cortaron las alas por dejar una marca en un humano? – JongHyun sonríe de lado y me siento expuesto, debí suponerlo, al parecer aún después de ser desterrado, puedes ver cosas que los humanos no notan.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— He salido con Minho a jugar y esas cosas, amigo, yo también fui un ángel y reconozco la marca de uno.

— Así que esa fue la razón. – KiBum habla con burla, pica mis mejillas mientras come algunas galletas que seguramente son para mí. – ¿Sabe que estás enamorado de él?

— Yo no estoy enamorado de Min.

— ¿Entonces por qué renunciar a tus alas? Apenas te conocí y ya tengo curiosidad sobre tu historia.   
**


	5. 5

5

Me entretuve jugando con la envoltura de algún dulce, no sé cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que MinHo entró a aquella "Sala de juntas".

KiBum y JongHyun se retiraron hace pocos minutos ya que tienen trabajo que hacer, miré la enorme ciudad a través del cristal, la tierra es un hermoso lugar, lleno de almas puras que fueron afectadas por el mal, la tierra es el único lugar en el que el bien y el mal conviven diariamente, en el que puedes caer en tentaciones y pecar, pero nunca lo vi de esa forma...

¿Por qué a nosotros los desterrados, nos envían a la tierra?

En el cielo y el infierno, miran a los humanos como los más débiles, para un desterrado resultaría difícil poder encontrar a alguien de buen corazón que lo guíe en su camino, ya que es muy bien sabido que "abajo" cualquier persona no tiene alma y "arriba" hay almas que parecen no sentir.

Me gustaba estar aquí, considero que cada ser tiene un encanto propio, todos ríen e incluso sus muestras de afecto me parecen fascinantes, un abrazo te hace sentir cálido y es tan reconfortante, un beso podía significar tanto y a la vez nada...

Me gusta abrazar a Min, porque de esa manera puedo sentir su corazón bombear. Me dejé caer sobre el pequeño sofá en la oficina, con un mohín en los labios, no sé cómo definir lo que siento, quiero que MinHo esté a mi lado, o yo con él. ¿A caso estoy siendo egoísta?

Unas risas me sacaron de mi pequeña burbuja, la figura de Min apareció junto con la de un hombre un poco más bajito que él.

Lo conozco, sé quién es este humano de cabello castaño y ojos de ciervo.

— ¿Te aburriste mucho? – Me puse de pie de inmediato, sintiendo un remolino en el estómago, asentí sin mucha energía.

— Demasiado, creí que me habías abandonado aquí para después fugarte. – Y su risa fue muy bajita, pero fui capaz de escucharla y sonreírle de vuelta, su cabello estaba un poco despeinado, parecía estar cansado y yo lo único que deseo en este momento es envolver su cuerpo con mis brazos, besar su frente y dejarlo dormir sobre mi pecho.

— Bobo. Te presento a LuHan, es uno de mis compañeros de trabajo, Lu, él es TaeMin. – El nombrado se acercó a mí, regalándome un abrazo y una sonrisa tan angelical que llegué a pensar que él también era un ángel, pero no había rastro alguno de alas.

— Un placer conocerte, tienes unos ojos hermosos. – Mi rostro hirvió, desvié la mirada hasta el escritorio, donde se encontraba toda la basura que había generado después de comer tantas cosas.

— El gusto es mío, supongo que gracias...

— Tae, iremos a cenar a un restaurante cerca de la casa de LuHan, imagino que estás hambriento. – Negué suavemente, me sentía tan raro y mis pies pedían salir corriendo.

— No lo estoy, me siento muy cansado y creo que iré donde KiBum, puedes venir por mí más tarde, si lo deseas por supuesto.

— ángel si te sientes mal podemos ir a casa directamente, la cena puede esperar.

— Será lo mejor, yo vendré después, por favor descansen. – Antes de marcharse, se acercó con mucha confianza al rostro de MinHo, plantando sus labios en su mejilla izquierda. No pude moverme, fruncí el ceño al sentirme un poco incomodo, jugué con el borde de mi polera rosada, haciendo pucheros y meneando mis casi rizos.

La sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Min, después de que LuHan besara su mejilla, fue una sonrisa de verdad, una sincera y hasta cierto punto parecía feliz. No sé qué me sucede, algo en mi interior se revolvió, posiblemente aquellas picantes frituras están haciendo efecto.

Sus grandes manos acunaron mi rostro y juro que un suspiro salió de mis labios, me levanté sobre las puntas de mis pies, enredando mis manos en su cabello, recargando mi rostro en su pecho porque quería y deseaba hacerlo.

— Te llevaré a casa, lamento que hayas esperado mucho, lo que sucedió es que tuvimos inversionistas poderosos y pidieron una demostración minuciosa de...

— Te amo, lo hago y no dejaré de hacerlo.

— ¿por qué dices esas cosas? – Se alejó un poco sin dejar de sostener mis manos. – No puedes andar por ahí diciendo esas palabras a la primera persona que se cruce en tu camino.

— Aún no conozco el efecto que un te amo puede causar, tampoco sé por qué algunas veces no somos capaces decirlo. Lo único que sé es que eres el dueño de todos los te amo que fui, soy y seré capaz de decir.

— Tengo el presentimiento de que ocultas algo. – Y lo hago, o creo hacerlo, ni siquiera yo sé exactamente lo que oculto, esto es tan confuso.

— Tengo hambre, por favor, aliméntame.

Y mientras recorríamos las calles muy transitadas pude escuchar el pensamiento de MinHo. "Olvidé decirle a LuHan que nuestro almuerzo es a las doce"

En mis días como ángel guardián, vi muchas veces a ese chico alrededor de Min, ambos siempre conversaban de cosas triviales, disfrutaban ir a diversos lugares a comer.

— ¿Estás enamorado? – Nos detuvimos en un estacionamiento, pero no bajamos del auto, permanecimos en silencio, hasta que un suspiro muy pesado salió de su boca.

— ¿A qué viene eso? – Fruncí el ceño, quitándome el cinturón de seguridad y me giré para mirar ese perfil tan perfectamente creado.

— Supongo que es normal que los humanos respondan con preguntas a las preguntas de otros.

— No estoy enamorado, creo que nunca he caído en el amor. – Piqué su nariz con mi dedo, un leve roce que provocó una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Sin embargo, eres amado...

— ¿Crees que debo enamorarme para ser amado?

— No, me expresé mal, me refiero a que... Es complicado, todos aquí miran a alguien con adoración, cuando hablan con esa persona, hasta sus palabras parecen danzar con el viento... No sé qué significa estar enamorado, la verdad es que no sé nada.

— No te frustres con eso, no tengo las respuestas correctas para ti, ya que nunca he amado a alguien, sólo a mi familia. – Yo lo amo y quería amarlo siempre, pero al parecer no entiendo nada del funcionamiento de los sentimientos.

— ¿Puedo amarte sin estar enamorado?

— A veces amar significa ver por el bien de alguien, no necesitas estar enamorado.

— Titubeaste demasiado.

— No soy el mejor en este tema. Te llevaré a cenar.

— Me gusta la idea.

Nunca pensé encontrar un lugar lleno de personas, la fila para pedir esas cosas con otra cosa que parecía derretirse, es enorme. 

Esperé sentado en una mesa, la decoración es bonita y tenía tantas ganas de comer el postre de los señores de la mesa de enfrente.

— Aquí tienes, son banderillas de queso con más queso, te van a encantar. - Fue un manjar de los dioses, comí tan rápido que cuando me di cuenta ya no había más nada en mi plato. — Ven aquí, tenías un poco de queso sobre los labios, veo que te ha gustado, no dejaste de hacer ruidos raros entre cada mordida.

— ¡Fue delicioso, la comida en la tierra es asombrosa, mira cuánto queso, el queso no es de este mundo! – Observé su plato que aún contenía tres de esas deliciosas cosas, salivé un poco antes de que él me tendiera una, acompañada de una bonita sonrisa.

— Si continúas hablando de esa manera, el mundo entero creerá que eres de marte o que simplemente estás loco.

Cuando llegamos a casa, me detuve justo en la entrada, las olas del mar golpeaban fuerte contra la arena. Cuando estaba en el cielo, me gustaba observar los colores que se reflejaban sobre el agua, la espuma de mar y el sonido que hace al alcanzar tierra.

Sin decir nada, caminé hasta la orilla, sonriendo al sentir las cosquillas en mis pies.

— Hace frío ahora, si quieres podemos salir a caminar mañana. – Lo abracé por la espalda, aspirando su aroma tan embriagante que me provocaba los más hermosos desastres internos.

— No tendrás tiempo, sé que estarás ocupado.

— No quiero ir a trabajar mañana, puedo quedarme contigo y pedir comida, aprovecharemos el sol y saldremos a nadar. – Mi pecho pareció entibiarse, aunque intentó girarse, se lo impedí, hundí mi nariz en su firme espalda, lo atraje más a mí, mientras el ruido de las olas nos acompañaba, y el agua mojaba nuestros pies descalzos.

— ¿Qué le dirás a LuHan? – Sus manos se colocaron sobre las mías en su cintra, acariciándolas con cuidado, delineando mis nudillos y entrelazándolas.

— Oye, LuHan sólo es un compañero de trabajo, no es como si estuviera saliendo con él. – Fue como magia, como un buen chocolate caliente en la mañana, como un rayo de luz en un día tan gris, así se habían sentido aquellas palabras.

— Me gusta cuando ríes, tu pecho se sacude y me gusta, nunca olvides que eres amado, por favor, yo te amo.

— ¿Algún día me explicarás por qué me dices este tipo de cosas? - Me separé de él, mirándolo con ternura, porque definitivamente este hombre era un ser lleno de ternura.

— Lo haré, cuando entienda todo completamente. Quiero dormir ahora, no mentí cuando te dije que estaba cansado.

— No podemos dormir aquí, nos congelaríamos, ven aquí pequeño ángel, sólo por hoy te cargaré hasta nuestra habitación. - Y fui cargado en sus brazos marcados, nos olvidamos de los zapatos y cuando estaba profundamente dormido, me acerqué a sus labios, no sólo para admirar la marca que había dejado ahí hace tiempo.

 

 

**


	6. 6

Rodé por la cama buscando el cuerpo de Tae, era muy extraño que el pequeño ángel no estuviese aferrado a mi pecho y con sus piernas enredadas sobre las mías. Abrí los ojos con cansancio, mi corazón se aceleró al no encontrar la desordenada y bonita rubia cabellera perteneciente al chico de adorable sonrisa.

Los huesos de mi espalda tronaron cuando me puse de pie. Caminé a la sala ya que era probable que TaeMin estuviese curioseando en la televisión aunque no había ruido alguno.

-Ángel, aún es muy temprano, puedes regresar a la cama en lo que ordeno algo para desayunar... - Mi pulso se aceleró cuando no encontré a Tae en ninguna habitación de la casa.

Mis manos se paralizaron y por primera vez, mis labios temblaron de temor. Seguí caminando por toda la casa, buscando alguna señal de TaeMin. Me detuve en el balcón, mirando al chico rubio sentado en la orilla del mar, con la espalda desnuda y un pantalón deportivo color blanco, que por supuesto me pertenece.

Su cabello se movía con el viento, mientras que el sol besaba su pálida piel. Entonces pensé en mi infancia, en los días en los que tenía tantas preguntas y pocas respuestas, en los que las personas preferían ver televisión que salir a jugar o disfrutar del día.

Mi adolescencia no fue tan emocionante, era un chico torpe queriendo comerse el mundo, tropezando con mis propios errores y teniendo más preguntas.

Cuando cumplí dieciocho, me di cuenta de que no había alguien que me entendiera, que me regalara un poco de tiempo para hablar de las cosas que me gustaban. Aprendí a fingir sonrisas y a reír por cosas que ni siquiera me causaban diversión o gracia, mi familia me ama, lo hacen de verdad, pero siempre hubo algo en mi pecho, un vacío enorme que no me permite seguir.

No sé cuántas veces pensé en dejar ir todo, no sé cuántas fueron las mañanas en las que deseé sólo dormir el día completo, permanecer en cama, abrazándome el alma... Tampoco sé cuántas sonrisas he fingido...

Me sentía perdido. Una vez más miré la espalda desnuda de TaeMin, admiré las cicatrices aún rojas, él renunció a sus alas...

Para estar aquí, con un hombre que tiene más tormentas que días soleados.

Caminé hasta llegar a él, sus brillantes ojos se encontraron con los míos, y sonreí...

Sonreí de verdad, por lo maravilloso que me parecía, porque sus mejillas se sonrojaron y una tímida sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

\- No creí que despertarías tan temprano. - Me siento a su lado, dejando que el agua acaricie mis pies, pensando en lo maravillosamente relajado que me siento.

-Tenía un poco de comezón, no pude seguir durmiendo.

-¿Te duele? - Señalé con la mirada su espalda.

\- No, ya no... Sólo es un poco extraño. - Curioso me acerqué más a su rostro, sus mejillas redonditas me resultan tan encantadoras, estuve a punto de pellizcarlas, pero una vez más, su sonrisa me dejó sin movimientos, una limpia sonrisa, tan cálida y brillante, de esas que te hacen viajar a un hermoso mundo, uno en el que dejas ir todos tus problemas y dejas que ese lindo gesto te entibie el pecho.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque caminar es muy cansado. - Reí muy fuerte, porque este chico es un bobo.

\- Torpe, te miras pensativo.

\- Lo estoy, pero no es algo para preocuparse, sólo pienso en lo bonito que es estar contigo.

\- Eso me ha hecho preguntarme algo. ¿Cómo llegaste a mi casa? Es decir, te desterraron ¿y apareciste justo aquí?

\- Ahora que lo pienso, sí, cuando desperté ya estaba en tu casa, pero no estabas así que me puse a ver que era lo que guardas en la despensa. - ¿Cómo olvidarlo? casi me da un infarto al pensar que podía ser un ladrón.

\- Eso explica mucho. - Sus manos jugaban con las mías ponía arena entre mis dedos para después construir pequeños castillos. "Lindo"

\- Crees que soy lindo, me gusta que me veas así. - Me sonrojé tanto que casi muero de la vergüenza, quité los restos de arena húmeda y con mis manos despeiné aún más su cabello. Mordí mi labio inferior, estas cosquillas son tan extrañas pero nada incomodas.

\- ¡Dios! no debes escuchar o leer los pensamientos de los demás, es horrible.

\- A veces lo hago sin querer, Min, muy buenos días, te amo. - Aquí estaba yo, paralizado y sin respiración. Sólo escuchando su risita traviesa y el viento soplando sobre nosotros, llevándose nuestras preocupaciones.

\- ¿Es en serio?

\- Estoy muy cansado, creo que volveré a la cama. - Le ayudé a ponerse de pie, quedándonos unos segundos frente a frente, creo que nunca en mi vida había tenido un contacto visual tan largo, pero a la vez fugaz.

\- Vamos adentro, te despertaré cuando la comida llegue.

-Tan atento y hermoso.

Y cargué su cuerpo hasta la habitación, cuando lo recosté sobre la cama, el pequeño ángel ya estaba profundamente dormido, me quedé unos minutos viendo su rostro, un pequeño lunar adorna con gracia su nariz, sus labios son tan lisos y suaves... Me di cuenta de que estaba tocando su boca con mis dedos, me alejé un poco, sobre su clavícula hay un pequeño tatuaje de triángulo, que puedo asegurar nunca haber visto.

La radio se encendió a todo volumen, sonando "Broken Wings" de Mr. Mister. Tae se retorció sobre el colchón, gimiendo de dolor.

\- Hey ¿Qué pasa? - Sin embargo no recibí ninguna respuesta, con sus manos estrujó las sábanas y lágrimas rodaron por sus ojos que ahora están abiertos. - ¿Puedes escucharme? Vamos nene, dime qué te duele.

Su mirada estaba perdida, acuné su frío rostro con mis manos, intentando que reaccionara.   
Pero sus ojos se tornaron como un arrebol, sus pupilas se dilataron y mis manos sudaron. Era como observar el más subliminal atardecer, incluso juro haber sentido el calor tan delicioso en el cuerpo.

-Vivi e lascia vivere. °- Su voz no era la misma de siempre, estaba más profunda, miré hacia donde su vista se enfocaba, la ventana... El viento entró golpeando todo, volando las hojas sobre la pequeña mesa de noche.

\- Tae, por favor ángel, mírame, soy yo, MinHo, quédate conmigo... Por favor quédate conmigo. - Entrelacé nuestras manos, sin embargo, el calor en el cuerpo de Tae no era el habitual, estaba más frío, más tenso.

Un grito salió de sus labios, tan fuerte y desgarrador que mis lágrimas salieron al ver esas gotas plateadas descendiendo por su rostro. Sin dudarlo lo abracé, escuché sus sollozos que se perdían en mi pecho, besé su frente. Su cuerpo temblaba y yo estaba quebrándome porque no sabía que hacer, el miedo me está invadiendo y mis manos tiemblan sobre sus cicatrices.

\- No me dejes ir, por favor Min... No quiero irme. - Negué en voz baja, mientras lo acerco más a mi pecho.

\- No te irás, tranquilo, no te dejaré ir.

\- Me duelen... Arden... - su voz volvió a ser la misma, susurré en su oído, que todo estará bien. Enredé mis dedos en su ondulado cabello, besé su frente tantas veces, no era capaz de formular palabras, mi voz salía entrecortada y detestaba no poder ayudarlo.

\- ¿Qué pasa Tae? No entiendo nada.

-No lo sé Min, te lo juro.

Cuando nos separamos, la habitación estaba llena de plumas blancas con destellos dorados, algunas seguían cayendo. Las mejillas hinchadas del ángel fueron cubiertas de besos que me encargué de plantar.

\- Me asusté como no tienes idea. No sé qué hacer TaeMin, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? - Uní nuestras frentes, intentando respirar con normalidad, este chico me estaba ocultando muchas cosas, podía jurarlo.

\- Por favor, no tengas miedo, estamos juntos. Pero ahora, debes llamar a KiBum y a JongHyun.

\- Lo haré, te conseguiré comida, por favor no te muevas de aquí.

**

Seguía en trance, KiBum confesó ser un demonio expulsado y Jong un ángel desterrado, negué cientos de veces, parecía que la vida me estaba jugando una broma. Hace algunos días no sabía sobre la existencia de los ángeles, pero hoy me estaba enterando de muchas cosas, tantas, que si alguien me dice que Santa Claus existe... le creería sin rechistar.

\- Enfoquemonos en Tae, dices que sus ojos parecían un arrebol, la radio se encendió, el chico gritaba y se retorcía y eso no es todo, hay cientos de plumas en la habitación. - JongHyun se sienta a mi lado, poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro, lo conozco desde hace tiempo... ahora me sentía tan confundido.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Antes de desterrar a un ángel, se lleva a juicio, los arcángeles y el del trono toman una decisión y así es como cortan las alas. ¿Tae se ha lastimado alguna vez? Algo que le haya ocasionado sangrar...

\- Sí, un vidrio se incrustó en su pie.

\- No debería ni siquiera poder caminar o usar calzado. - La voz de KiBum está acompañada de burla, incluso su postura es más suelta, más confiada.

\- Eso es porque ya sanó.

\- Exacto, los ángeles tienen habilidades y una de ellas es sanar muy rápido, esa es de las primeras que te quitan los arcángeles cuando te dejan caer a la tierra. - Jong mira a su novio, con los ojos muy abiertos, pero para ser honestos, no parecen asustados o preocupados.

\- Por eso el corte de sus alas ha cicatrizado muy rápido. - Key le da la razón, sus manos juegan con algunas plumas, las cuales les había entregado cuando llegaron a casa.

\- Por favor, explíquenme lo que sucede.

\- Aunque yo también fui un ángel, tardé en sanar y tuve episodios como los de TaeMin, son como las pesadillas, todo es tan real, veía a los querubines vine do por mí, me obligaban a regresar y KiBum se quedaba sólo. Tae es un ángel mayor que yo, por lo que sus habilidades y poderes tardarán más tiempo en irse.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes en realidad? -

\- Doscientos.

\- ¿Cómo es que luces mayor que él? - Bueno, en realidad JongHyun parece un hombre maduro, con decir lo ultimo, me refiero a que no luce como un niño pequeño o un ¿Chico?... como parece Tae, que si lo comparo con los demás hombres, parece uno de dieciocho, con actitud de quince y comportamiento de diez años.

\- No somos iguales a los humanos, incluso KiBum tiene ciento noventa y seis años. Es la ley del cielo y el infierno, te verás de una manera en la que a tu protegido le resulte fácil confiar en ti.

\- ¿Incluso los demonios tienen protegidos?

\- En realidad son almas que debemos entregar, no son protegidos, sólo peones.

\- Gatito, eso ha sido muy cruel. En fin, es probable que Tae tenga un episodio igual o peor muy pronto, debes ser su fuerza, toma su mano y rasca su cuero cabelludo, hazle saber que estás con él.

\- Gracias.

\- Bien, nos vamos, sabes que puedes llamarnos si sucede algo.

\- Lo sé, que tengan un buen día. - Los acompaño hasta la puerta, antes de poder poner un pie fuera de la casa, Key me detiene, en su rostro hay una mirada apenada.

\- Oye, sé que te oculté esto, pero entiende que nadie debía saberlo, no sabía cómo lo tomarías...

\- No te preocupes KiBum, seguimos siendo amigos y eso es lo más importante. - Sus brazos me envuelven en un abrazo necesitado, comenzaba a gustarme abrazar y ser abrazado, por supuesto que sabía a causa de quién.

\- Te quiero. Cuando un ángel dice te amo, son las palabras más puras y llenas de cielo que podrás escuchar, así que no hay razón para dudar.

Me quedé en la entrada, viéndolos marchar tomados de la mano, tomé una gran bocanada de aire antes de recibir los paquetes de comida que el repartidor me entregó, quien justo llegó cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta.

Estaba dispuesto a ir a despertar a Tae, ya que supongo debe estar hambriento, me lo encontré mirándome desde la habitación.

\- ¿Qué ocurre ángel? - Sus manitas juegan con las sabanas y las plumas alrededor, una vista demasiado angelical.

\- Yo.. Tú, bueno... ¿Puedes abrazarme? - ¿Cómo podría negarme a esa mirada tierna y mejillas rosadas?

\- Ven aquí Tae. - corrió hasta mis brazos, hundiendo su nariz en mi pecho y enroscando sus piernas en mi cintura. - Estás gozando de muchos privilegios pequeño, te alimentaré y te mantendré entre mis brazos el tiempo que desees.

 

**


	7. 7

"Cuando te vi me enamoré y tú sonreíste porque lo sabías"

\- William Shakespeare.

"Las pesadillas" se hicieron más frecuentes, por las noches TaeMin lloraba y sus ojos mostraban ese arrebol. Durante ese momento me dedicaba a abrazarlo, a susurrarle cosas en el oído.

Los días en el trabajo fueron más sofocantes, comencé a llevar al pequeño ángel a la oficina, aunque se aburría la mayor parte del tiempo y si eso sucedía, me buscaba por todo el edificio hasta encontrarme en la sala de juntas y gritar un "MinHo Te amo" o "Min te extraño"

Hoy fuimos a comer a casa de KiBum, pasamos una tarde grandiosa, llena de comida casera y caramelos que JongHyun le regaló al menor.

\- Te agradan ¿cierto? - Sostuve su mano mientras caminábamos de regreso a casa, el atardecer era muy brillante, lleno de lienzos anaranjados y rojos, a lo lejos se escuchaban las olas del mar.

\- Sí, ambos son muy lindos, aunque KiBum es un poco grosero conmigo, a veces me grita o me enseña la lengua. - Pude imaginar a Key haciendo gestos e incluso tomándole el pelo al pobre ángel, aunque el mayor parece un hombre serio, sin expresión alguna, cuando lo conocías mejor te dabas cuenta de lo divertido que podía llegar a ser.

\- Está en su naturaleza, supongo, conmigo también es así, aunque no me enseña la lengua, prefiere darme manotazos en el hombro. - Lo hace muy seguido, si no estoy escuchándolo mientras habla, golpea mi cabeza, si no le invito un café cuando estamos en el almuerzo, golpea mi hombro. El camino se volvió más acogedor, las risas de los niños jugando en la orilla del mar hacen sonreír a TaeMin.

\- Oww le pegaré un chicle en ese bonito cabello, la próxima vez. - Abracé su delgado cuerpo con ternura, este chico podía ser más adorable que una nutria bebé. Me quité los zapatos para caminar sobre la arena cálida.

\- No lo hagas, te perseguirá hasta en sueños. - Después de comprar un helado para ambos, nos sentamos sobre un par de rocas, el viento golpeaba esos mechones dorados que tanto me gustan. Miré el perfil del ángel, su nariz me parecía la cosa más perfecta, aunque sus ojos son aún más hermosos, tienen un brillo muy curioso...

\- Min, si un día desaparezco ¿Qué harás? - Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, pensé un poco antes de responder. Sus pies jugaban con los míos, suaves caricias en mi piel morena me hacían cosquillas.

\- ¿Piensas huir de casa? - Comí un poco más de helado de mango, su ceño se frunció al ver que el pequeño postre estaba por terminarse.

\- No, jamás. Sólo tengo curiosidad.

\- Humm, te buscaré y cuando te encuentre, tiraré a la basura todos tus caramelos, los postres y el bote de chocolate. - Su rostro lleno de sorpresa me hizo reír, sus rosados labios hicieron un puchero que me llamaba, me pedía estar más cerca... mucho más cerca.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! eres muy malo. - Mi corazón se aceleró cuando pegó su frente a la mía, me quedé paralizado, el aroma tan refrescante que desprende me envolvió por completo y juro haber probado un pedacito de cielo.

\- Sólo bromeo, no dejaré que desaparezcas, tu castigo es estar a mi lado toda la vida.

\- Eso para nada es un castigo hyung, al contrario, es un placer. - Una sonrisa adornó mi rostro, sentí mis labios temblar, me volveré loco. Terminó el helado de un solo bocado, ensuciando la comisura de sus labios, esos bonitos labios.

\- Lindo.

\- Esta vez lo dijiste... - Me puse de pie, ignorando su mirada curiosa y sus manos estrechando mi camisa.

\- ¿Lo dije? ¿Qué dije? Se hace tarde, sigue caminando. - Mis pasos fueron más rápidos, mi mente estaba hecha un caos, no fui capaz de mirarlo a los ojos por la vergüenza que sentí cuando mis mejillas empezaron a hervir.

\- Oye, te escuché muy bien, dijiste que soy lindo.

\- No es verdad, sólo dije lindo, nunca dije; TaeMin eres lindo.

\- Acabas de decirlo.

\- El ultimo en llegar es una cara de papa. - Corrí por la orilla del mar, carcajeando al escuchar sus gritos y sus pisadas torpes. Y mi corazón se hinchó de felicidad al recordar a mi abuelo perseguirme por el jardín cuando era pequeño.

\- ¡Yo no quiero ser una papa!

\- Aww pero mira cómo has engordado. - Lo tomé entre mis brazos, cargándolo y girando con él. Su risa me hacía sentir cosquillas, probablemente tengo bichos en el estómago.

\- KiBum dice que debo mantenerme en forma para poder gustarte. - y en mi mente le di un golpe en la cabeza a Key, fruncí el ceño al pensar en un TaeMin cuidando las calorías que consume, eso me aturdió por completo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué cosas hablas con ese par de locos?

\- Sobre muchas cosas, JongHyun también cree que soy bonito, me lo dice siempre y me gusta. - Besé su frente, por supuesto que Tae es una belleza, incluso cuando duerme y su cabello está hecho un desastre o está babeando, me parece un ser precioso.

\- Eres un vanidoso, no seas egocéntrico, claro que eres lindo, bonito y hermoso, no te lo digo porque creí que ya lo sabías.

\- Me gusta más cuando lo dices tú. - Sus labios tocaron mi mentón, entonces sentí esa corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo, mi piel se erizó provocándome un escalofrío para nada molesto.

\- Eres una papa. - Pellizqué esas mejillas regordetas, la confusión adornaba este pálido rostro. Abrí la puerta de la casa, no estaría mal hacer un maratón de películas.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Fuiste el último en llegar.

\- Esto no es verdad, no quiero ser una papa, hyung, espera. - Corrí por toda la sala, hasta cargarlo y correr con su cuerpo entre mis brazos.

*

Aunque ya han pasado dos meses desde que TaeMin llegó a casa, sigue durmiendo en mi habitación, hace un par de días, JongHyun y yo limpiamos el cuarto de invitados para colocar una cama y un closet para el ángel, al principio Tae estaba muy emocionado, hasta que vio la cama y se encerró en el baño. Lloró alrededor de veinte minutos en la bañera, cuando entré me lanzó una esponja.

\- Me estás corriendo de tu vida. - Su rostro estaba hinchado de tanto llorar, una imagen hasta cierto punto adorable, pero a la vez hacía que mi pecho doliera. Acaricié sus mejillas húmedas con mis pulgares, sentí un zoológico entero en el estomago y me asusté, lo hice porque jamás lo había sentido, al parecer después de todo, no son bichitos.

\- No lo hago, sólo quiero que duermas mejor.

\- El mundo me odia, es muy cómodo dormir contigo. - Sus sollozos fueron más fuertes y desgarradores, con cuidado, lo saqué de la bañera, aunque tiempo atrás la acción de abrazar me resultaba incomoda, ahora me gustaba, sólo si se trata de TaeMin.

\- Duermes sobre mí, oye pequeño, no llores.

\- ¡Sí lloro! - Sus palabras sonaban como balbuceos de un bebé, el olor a shampoo de sandía estaba por todo el lugar, busqué rastro del liquido hasta encontrarlo desparramado sobre el lavabo.

\- ¿Estás haciendo un berrinche justo ahora, cuando la pizza ha llegado? - Se separó de un salto, secó sus lagrimas y salió del baño, tengo a un ángel de miles de años, con comportamiento de un niño de cinco en casa.

\- No sé que es un berrinche, pero si sé qué es la pizza, te veo en la cocina hyung.

*

\- Lébedev quiere verte, está en tu oficina. - Tomé el ascensor con KiBum a mi lado, después de llegar tarde a la oficina, mi estomago pedía alimentos. Miré mi reflejo en el espejo del ascensor, estaba tan despeinado que maldije internamente, mi día no estaba yendo para nada bien.

\- Gracias, ese hombre es todo un caso, precisamente hoy vengo con migraña.

\- ¿Tae tuvo pesadillas? Ahora que lo menciono ¿Lo has dejado en casa? - Recordé al pequeño llorando por la noche, miles de plumas al amanecer y esos ojitos hinchados. Llegamos al piso indicado, a pasos grandes busqué la maquina de café, esto al menos sería de ayuda.

\- Sí a las dos preguntas, lo dejé durmiendo. - Saludé a mi secretaria y a un LuHan radiante en su puesto de trabajo.

\- Te gusta el peligro, espero que al menos le hayas dejado una nota.

\- Lo hice, aprendió a leer muy rápido. - un golpe en mi cabeza me hizo bufar, mi humor no era el mejor en estos momentos, choqué con el señor de intendencia y juro que me tragué las maldiciones que estaba por decir.

\- Los ángeles no son tontos, saben leer, pero no lo saben ¿Me explico?

\- No, hablamos más tarde. - Cerré la puerta de mi oficina, sonriendo forzadamente para el hombre frente a mí. Los rayos de sol que se colaban por el ventanal me estaban revocando un dolor aún más insoportable.

\- Exacto señor Choi, necesito un informe de mis ganancias. - Creo haber ignorado al inversionista la mayor parte del tiempo, me dediqué a mirar el cuadro sobre la pared, ese oleo atrayente, aunque para ser sincero, parece un algodón de azúcar. - MinHo.

\- Creí que mi asistente se lo había enviado. - mi cabeza estaba por explotar y la voz nada placentera de Lébedev era una tortura.

\- Tal vez lo hizo, en fin.

\- Disculpe señor, tiene una llama importante en la línea dos. - YooNa entró a la oficina, haciendo una seña con su mano, era mi salvación esta mujer.

\- ¿Quién es?

\- El señor Lee. - El apellido no me resultaba nada familiar, no recuerdo tener a algún inversionista con ese apellido.

\- Veo que está ocupado, agendaré una reunión para la próxima semana, espero tener más tiempo para hablar de números. - Fingí una sonrisa, lo que menos quiero es verlo rondar por aquí, era obvio que se le habían enviado las estadísticas y contratos, pero al parecer le gusta venir a visitarme.

\- Será todo un gusto, la señorita Im lo acompañará a los ascensores.

\- Diga. - No escuché nada al otro lado de la línea, sólo esperaba que no fuese una broma o propaganda de cable e Internet.

\- MinHo, tengo hambre ¿Dónde dejaste el pan tostado? - Reí divertido, así que el señor Lee es TaeMin, jugué con un bolígrafo, el mal humor se esfumó cuando la risita del pequeño y travieso ángel se escuchó por la línea.

\- En la tostadora, por supuesto. - Estoy seguro de que sabía muy bien dónde estaba el pan, así que de manera inmediata imaginé su próxima pregunta.

\- Cierto, muy cierto. ¿Y la leche? - ¡Bingo! Este hombrecito me está tomando el pelo, no me molesta en lo absoluto, su llamada hacía que mi día fuera mejor.

\- En el refrigerador.

\- Vale, vale ¡Oh! ¿Dónde está mi bote de chocolate? - Sí, también pensé en esa pregunta, lo cual era muy bobo ya que prácticamente duerme con el bote en sus manos.

\- Te lo confisqué. - Imaginé su brillante sonrisa, me pregunté cómo marcó el numero de mi oficina, después el nombre de "JongHyun" cruzó por mi mente. Esos dos se convirtieron en muy buenos amigos, a veces salían al cine, dejándonos a Key y a mi comiendo en algún puesto de comida mientras ellos se divertían.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Estás siendo grosero conmigo y yo sólo te amo. - Y cada que escucho esas palabras, mi respiración se corta por unos segundos, mis mejillas hierven y bueno, mis ganas de abrazarlo incrementaban.

\- Es broma pequeño, está en la despensa, en la tercer repisa, arriba. - Pude escuchar un "Lo sé" muy bajito.

\- Ya lo vi, gracias Min, te amo, por favor ten un buen día. - Entonces no me importó tener una pintura de veinte mil dólares en la pared, la escultura en la esquina de la oficina dejó de ser atractiva, ni la vista del día soleado me importó, nada importó cuando escuché una vez más un te amo, de su parte.

\- Provecho.

\- Hey, se supone que debes decir; Yo también te amo TaeMin.

\- Adiós. - Colgué el teléfono, con una sensación diferente en el cuerpo. Moría de ganas por terminar el trabajo e ir a casa.

**

Cuando TaeMin corre por la cocina, me resulta muy divertido, por sus manitas torpes y el mal equilibro que a veces podía llegar a tener, reí divertido cuando por decima vez tropezó con un cojín en el suelo.

\- ¡Auch! Min esta vez sí dolió.

\- Levántate ángel, veré si no te heriste. - Le ayudé a sentarse sobre el sofá, su rodilla estaba raspada y cubierta por... - Tienes un poco de ¿Pintura? - Sus manos temblaron, tomé el líquido sobre mis dedos, sin entender nada.

\- Eso no es pintura, es sangre.

\- Oye, esto no es una broma, cuando te heriste el pie tu sangre era roja, la sangre de todos es roja TaeMin. - Me senté a su lado, nadie dijo nada. La casa necesitaba limpieza con urgencia, los platos sucios en la cocina, las revistas por todo el piso, las plumas de la ultima pesadilla del ángel.

\- La de los ángeles es dorada...

\- Pero, fuiste desterrado. - La sensación que te invade cuando sientes que algo malo sucederá me abrumó, no tenía sentido, incluso tiene las cicatrices que dejaron sus alas al ser cortadas.

\- Lo siento MinHo. - Buscó refugio en mi pecho, la radio comenzó a sonar a un volumen moderado, las bellas notas de Yiruma me hicieron darme cuenta de la situación, sólo había una explicación para esto.

\- ¿Qué sucede? Debes decirme lo que está pasando, no puedo ayudarte si no sé nada. - Sus sollozos partieron mi corazón, las ventanas fueron azotadas por el viento, su cuerpo se sacudió al sentir una incomodidad en la espalda.

\- Creí que me habían desterrado, ellos incluso cortaron mis alas, con esto me doy cuenta... estoy a prueba. - En su polera blanca surgieron manchas doradas, en el lugar de sus cicatrices.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con estar a prueba? - Me aferré a él, sin despegar la mirada de los cientos de plumas que aparecieron por el lugar, cayendo con gracia sobre los muebles y sobre nosotros.

\- Mi juicio no ha terminado, los del trono tienen la ultima palabra. En cualquier momento puedo sólo desaparecer, en cualquier instante vendrán por mí. No quiero irme, no quiero dejarte, rompí las reglas para estar contigo, ¿por qué me hacen esto? Yo quiero estar contigo siempre. - Negué frenéticamente, esto no podía ser cierto, ellos no tienen derecho, no...

\- Debes decirme la verdad Tae, sé que me ocultas algo. - Sus ojos cristalizados se miraban tristes y asustados. Entrelazó nuestras manos, transmitiendo tanto amor que jamás creí recibir.

\- Llevas la marca de un ángel. Lo siento, te mentí, rompí todas las reglas del cielo para estar aquí, a tu lado. - La radio se apagó y ya no había ni una pluma volando alrededor, permanecían estáticas en el suelo. No quería aceptarlo, no quería perderlo. - Cuando me asignaron la tarea de ser tu guardián, yo estaba muy feliz, bajé tantas veces a la tierra para abrazarte, influí en tus decisiones, te toqué... te besé, es por eso que llevas mi marca en los labios, es visible para los ángeles y demonios perdóname. - Sostuve su mentón con mi mano libre, juntando nuestras frentes, pegándolo a mi pecho. En este momento odiaba al cielo entero.

\- No te dejaré ir.

\- Fui un completo estúpido, MinHo. Por eso en mis "pesadillas" todo fue tan real, ellos están intentando llevarme de vuelta. - Terminé con la distancia entre nosotros, uní nuestros labios, en un vaivén muy suave y lento, sus movimientos torpes fueron adorables, el sabor salado de nuestras lagrimas nos acompañó, sus suspiros fueron caricias en mi alma. - Tú me be-besaste, Min - Llevó mi mano a su pecho, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y esas mejillas cubiertas por un carmín maravilloso. - ¿Sientes eso? Hay algo en mi pecho que quiere escapar.

\- Es tu corazón, lo cuidaré muy bien. 

**


	8. 8

8

Una reunión muy importante estaba por comenzar, sin embargo, el pequeño ángel se mantenía aferrado a la cintura del moreno, sollozando bajito y hundiendo su respingada nariz en el pecho del mayor.

— Bebé, entrarás conmigo, haré lo posible por terminar muy pronto. ¿Te gustaría sentarte a mi lado? – El rubio negó aún sin mirarlo, esa mañana ninguno de los dos quería abandonar la cama, las piernas del ángel se enredaron en las de MinHo, impidiéndole moverse, durmieron pocas horas y ahora se encontraban en la oficina de Choi, con los corazones asustados, los nervios por todo el cuerpo y el miedo abrazándolos.

— Min... por favor, quédate conmigo. – En la voz del menor había suplica y un poco de temor, lo que menos quería era estar lejos del hombre con grandes y brillantes ojos.

— Estaré siempre contigo, bonito, pero si no entro a esa sala de juntas los inversionistas querrán matarme.

— ¡No! – El grito de TaeMin atrajo la mirada de algunos empleados, aunque el personal en la empresa ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia, algunas veces les desconcertaba el comportamiento del pequeño ángel que se aferraba al cuerpo del moreno.

— Me refiero a que ellos se molestarán y eso no me traerá cosas buenas. – Sus labios estaban fruncidos e ignoraba la mirada del mayor, embelesado y admirador de tan hermoso chico. Las pisadas de alguien acercándose les hizo girar hacia el camino donde se encontraban los elevadores que tanto detestaba el rubio.

— Hola, MinHo... te esperan. – El hombre con ojos de ciervo sonrió al ver la escena digna de una película romántica, le entregó un pañuelo al ángel y este lo recibió con el ceño fruncido, a veces detestaba la cercanía entre Min y Xiao, no niega que el hombre de veinticinco años es atractivo y que su voz es muy dulce, pero eso no era lo suficiente para él. Hace un par de semanas se percató de la mirada del joven chino hacia MinHo, sabía que no quería simplemente una amistad.

— Dame un segundo Lu. – El moreno besa la frente de Tae, entendía a la perfección el llanto del pequeño, le desgarraba el alma verlo así; con los ojos cristalizados y las mejillas hinchadas debido al camino de lágrimas. – ¿Quieres quedarte con LuHan? Es un hombre muy agradable.

— ¿No entiendes que quiero estar contigo? – Y ese ceño fruncido en tan precioso rostro, derritió el corazón de Choi, enviándole una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo, el rubio podía ser tremendamente adorable aún si proponérselo. Besó las palmas de sus manos, deleitándose con la suavidad y el calorcito de su piel.

— Pero te pregunté si querías entrar y me has dicho que no.

— Por que no quiero que una silla nos separe. – Entonces rompen en risitas cómplices y miradas fugaces, el empresario arregla la camisa lavanda de Tae, aprovechando para rosar ese cuello tan pálido que le llamaba cada noche para ser besado.

— Eres un bobito. Dame la mano mi ángel de ojos preciosos. – Entraron tomados de la mano a la sala de juntas, ganándose miradas curiosas que ignoraron olímpicamente, fueron dos horas en las que el cuerpo de TaeMin descansó sobre el regazo del moreno quien jamás se quejó de cansancio o incomodidad.

Las personas podían decir lo que quieran, a ellos no les importaba. El ángel se la pasó haciendo garabatos en las hojas que fueron entregadas a todos los inversionistas e incluso al dueño de la empresa, MinHo.

Permaneció en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo y sólo hablaba para soltar "Te amo Min" lo que hacía que el mayor se pusiera colorado y riera bajito antes de continuar con la explicación del proyecto que pronto su empresa emprendería.

El rubio se aburrió toda una hora, no estaba interesado en escuchar la voz de todos esos hombres y mujeres en la sala, tampoco estaba interesado en el vestido con perlas de la señora Kim, una de las mayores inversionistas, o tal vez si se interesó un poco al ver tan bellas cuentas alrededor de esos olajes en la ropa.

Cuando salieron fue tomado en brazos por ese hermoso humano con ojos color chocolate, el pequeño sonrió al pensar en que ellos dos estaban destinados ya que ama el chocolate y los ojos de Min son irresistibles.

Fue recostado por el sofá que se había convertido en su segunda cama, de repente la puerta de la oficina se abrió, la pareja "Peligro" había entrado. Sonrió al pensar en el apodo que les puso, JongHyun le entregó una bolsa de gomitas sin que los demás se dieran cuenta.

— KiBum me contó todo lo que sucedió. – Intervino el mayor de todos, mientras mordía un pedazo de emparedado de fresa. – ellos son muy injustos. Ven aquí Tae, te ayudaré, sólo necesito investigar y hacer unas cuantas preguntas. – Un carraspeo se escuchó, sí, ese había sido el moreno observando detenidamente al novio de su amigo. Key sólo rodó los ojos mientras cerraba las persianas y se quitaba la chaqueta de cuero negro.

— Hablé con SeHun, hay un chico al que los del trono pusieron en prueba y se llama Do KyungSoo.

— ¿Quién es KyungSoo? ¿Aún... vive? – MinHo preguntó con la voz temblorosa, pero Jong le interrumpió con un manotazo para abrirse paso hacia su novio.

— ¡¿Bajaste al infierno?!

— Ya no puedo hacer eso, pero tengo contactos cariño, tú confía. – El pequeño ángel permanecía en silencio, comiendo disimuladamente las gomitas de mora azul, muchas preguntas rondaban por su cabeza y aún así prefirió quedarse cayado y escuchar atento.

— ¿Qué averiguaste?

— Bueno, KyungSoo es un ángel desterrado que fue puesto a prueba. La razón de sus alas cortadas fue enamorarse de su protegido, fue llevado a juicio y sus alas arrebatadas. Al igual que Tae, él también tuvo episodios o pesadillas en la que los ángeles intentaban comunicarse o llevárselo. – En ese momento hubo una corta pausa en hombre con mirada felina, observó fugazmente al rubio que permanecía sobre el sofá.

— No quiero ser grosero gatito, pero deberías ir directo al grano.

— Como decía, una noche desapareció de la tierra, el trono había logrado llevárselo al cielo para un segundo juicio en el que se le iba a dar una segunda oportunidad, pero es evidente que se negó a hacerlo. – Los ojos de Tae se ampliaron, todo el tiempo que vivió en el cielo le hizo darse cuenta de que no todo era felicidad y bienestar en ese lugar.

— ¿Y entonces? – El moreno seguía mordiendo su labio inferior, él no tenía idea sobre las leyes celestiales o los juicios, eso le resultaba complicado ya que sentía que no estaba haciendo nada por ayudar al menor.

— ¡Acabas de gritar en mi oído! – KiBum le da un manotazo en la cabeza a su amigo, odiaba ser interrumpido.

— Basta, no discutan. TaeMin, no has dicho ni una palabra. – Aunque los ojos de cachorro del otro ángel desterrado le hacen sonreír, la sensación en su pecho seguía ahí, invadiéndolo.

— Tengo miedo, el juicio es diferente para todos. Tal vez ellos quieren regresarme las alas para que no pueda estar en la tierra.

— ¿Deseas quedarte aquí? – La pregunta de Key no lo toma por sorpresa, se permite reír un poco y acariciar las manos del moreno a su lado.

— Cuando fui desterrado, la idea que más me hizo feliz fue estar aquí con MinHo, ellos no pueden arrebatarme la felicidad, no p-pueden. – Una gota cayó por el rabillo de su ojo, todo parecía cada vez más complicado y él sólo deseaba quedarse al lado de sus amigos, compartiendo anécdotas que la mayor parte del tiempo no entendía, comiendo comida grasosa llena de queso, quería seguir garabateando, disfrutando de las olas y el viento tan fresco. Deseaba quedarse para siempre, amar y ser amado.

— Él tiene razón, las cosas no pasan de la misma manera dos veces. Todo tiene un precio, no importa si es el cielo, la tierra o el infierno, habrá algo a cambio. – Las palabras de Key son como un balde de agua fría para el moreno, nunca pensó en lo cruel que podían ser los ángeles... al parecer todos llevamos una pizca de maldad.

EL cuerpo de TaeMin cae a su lado, respirando en armonía. Estaba profundamente dormido.

— Es normal, está asustado. – La voz del otro ángel es más baja, más tranquila. Él sólo pasó por un juicio para poder estar con su amado, le dolió perder sus alas, pero Kim KiBum valía más que el cielo entero.

Bastó ver la ceja enarcada del demonio para saber que aún retenía información importante.

— Escúpelo Key, hay algo que nos estás ocultando.

— KyungSoo pagó el precio, perdió la memoria después de su segundo juicio. La causa de su destierro no fue sólo por enamorarse de su protegido, el chico al que cuidaba se convirtió en un demonio.

— El paraíso no es lo que parece, sólo es un lugar con bonito nombre. – MinHo estuvo de acuerdo con Jong, no quería que algo le pase al pequeño, un ser inocente y con un corazón tan puro.

Se entretuvo admirando las ventanas cubiertas por las persianas blancas, bebió un poco del jugo del rubio, empalagándose por el sabor tan dulce del mango. De algo estaba seguro, no quería perder a ese chico de cabellos dorados y mirada traviesa, se había convertido en su todo.

— No sé cómo ayudarlo, me siento un completo inútil.

— Le das amor y apoyo, esa es la ayuda más hermosa que alguien le puede dar a otra persona. – Y las palmadas en su hombro por parte de JongHyun alejan los tristes pensamientos de su mente. – Debemos estar preparados para cualquier situación, no podemos darnos falsas esperanzas cuando sabemos que las cosas pueden no salir bien.

*

Era sábado por la tarde, habían limpiado cada rincón de la casa, cambiaron las cortinas por unas color durazno. En la radio sonaba "Love generation- Bob Sinclar" y TaeMin silbaba la canción con mucho entusiasmo, ambos estaban sentados alrededor de la pequeña mesa en medio de la sala. El ambiente era demasiado acogedor.

El ángel estaba haciendo planas de las letras del alfabeto, aprendió a leer muy rápido y su escritura comenzaba a mejorar. Sonrió victorioso cuando una hoja llena de la "X" había sido terminada, para él esa era la más fácil pues sólo debía hacer un pequeño tachecito y listo.

— Muy bien mi ángel hermoso, ahora debes continuar con la letra "Y".

— Dame un beso. – EL silenció rondó por la habitación, eso en definitiva no lo espera el mayor. Miró sonrojado al ángel que parecía estar muy entretenido con los nervios del otro.

— ¿Qué?

— Vi un reportaje en la televisión sobre los estímulos que necesita un estudiante en el momento de aprender. – y no mentía, en realidad se pasó treinta minutos viendo ese reportaje, sacando la información necesaria para después hablar al respecto con su hyung. Aunque era posible que los besos no fueran necesarios y eso no lo diría.

— Así que no te aburres cuando estoy trabajando ¿Eh? – Gateó hasta donde se encontraba el moreno, sin apartar la vista de sus labios y sin darse cuenta de que tragó saliva al imaginar tan mágico contacto.

— Un poquito, no me cambies el tema. He aprendido a escribir muy rápido así que sólo pido un beso a cambio. – Claro que había mejorado su escritura y había aprendido a escribir treinta palabras en ese mismo día al igual que su significado.

— ¿Te lo mereces? – La voz de MinHo fue más ronca de lo normal, el rostro el rubio estaba a centímetros del suyo y no podía pensar con claridad.

— ¿Crees que no? – Tocó el pecho de su hyung, jugando con los botones de la camisa blanca que cubría tan bronceada y tersa piel.

— Cierra los ojos. – No necesitó pedirlo dos veces, el ángel cerró los ojos sin prisa, disfrutando de la manera en la que el aliento del mayor chocaba con su rostro.

Las fuertes y grandes manos de Min lo sostuvieron por la cintura, fueron dos segundos los que pasaron antes de sentir los esponjosos y tibios labios sobre los suyos, un vaivén tan lento y delicioso que le hizo ver estrellas no sólo fue un roce... fue un beso cargado de tantas emociones que temió desmayarse.

— Pensándolo mejor, creo que merezco más de uno.

— Bobo, termina las dos ultimas letras del alfabeto y tal vez lo piense. – Limpió la comisura de sus labios antes de meterse una gomita a la boca, en ningún momento dejó de observar l hermosa sonrisa del moreno.

— ¡Soy muy veloz!

Los lápices de colores y las hojas llenas de letras pasaron a segundo plano, ambos estaban recostados en el sofá besándose y acariciándose. El mayor sentía que estaba tocando las nubes con tan sólo rozar los labios del ángel.

El sol comenzaba a esconderse, pero el calor no se había ido. La radio ya estaba apagada al igual que el televisor, el único ruido eran los chasquidos de tan asombroso vaivén.

— Me gusta todo lo que me haces sentir, cuando me besas, algo en mi estomago se mueve... estoy seguro de que no es una flatulencia o hambre. – Min se rompe a carcajadas, amaba con cada fibra de su ser la sinceridad del pequeño.

— Eres tan lindo, me voy a comer tus mejillas regordetas.

— A veces creo que te burlas de lo que digo y no entiendo por qué.

— Es sólo que sueles decir cosas que, por lo regular, "los humanos" intentan disimular.

— No entiendo. Te amo. - ¿Qué era esa sensación? Su corazón palpitaba rápido al escuchar esa palabras.

— ¿Me amas tanto?

— No tienes idea, cuando llegué aquí, no sabía lo que esas dos palabras significaban, pero ahora puedo entenderlas. Amarte significa estar a tu lado, en el sofá, en la cama o donde sea, significa cuidarte y besarte, me enamoré de ti.

— TaeMin... - No pudo continuar porque una mano cubrió sus labios hinchados.

— Sé que lo que siento es mutuo, puedo verlo en tus ojos, me miras como si fuera el ser más maravilloso que pueda existir.

— Eres el ser más maravilloso Tae, tú también haces que mi estomago sienta mariposas y es muy extraño ¿sabes por qué? Jamás imaginé sentirme así, me haces muy feliz pequeño ángel.

— Vomitaré arcoíris. MinHo tú también me haces muy feliz.

— ¿Quieres caminar por la playa?

— Sí, quiero ver tortugas y comer un delicioso helado de limón.

— Vamos.

Casi no había personas en la orilla del mar, le gustaba el buen tiempo que hacía, no era necesario usar un suéter o zapatos. El ruido de las olas chocando con las olas parecía tenebroso, pero le gustaba.

— Mira hyung, alguien dejó su traje de baño aquí. – El rubio señala lo que parecen ser unos calzoncillos. Arruga la nariz al pensar en los adolescentes hormonales que lo único que quieren es andar sin ropa.

— Eww no lo toques ¡Ahí está el señor de los helados! – Su voz suena emocionada al ver al anciano con el carrito de colores.

— Pide uno de limón para mí, te esperaré junto con mi nueva amiga la tortuga. – Efectivamente, en las manos del menor yacía una tortuga y él parecía estar embobado con ella, tanto que el moreno frunció el ceño al ver que no tenía su atención.

— A sus órdenes. No tardo Tae Tae.

Odiaba tener que permanecer en la fila, ¿de dónde salió tanta gente? Maldijo unas cuantas veces por lo tardad que le estaba resultando la compra de sus helados.

Cuando por fin obtuvo el frío postre, caminó de regreso a las rocas donde había dejado al ángel de mirada bonita. Pero su cuerpo se congeló cuando no lo encontró, el pánico recorrió su cuerpo entero y tuvo ganas de llorar.

Miró por todos lados intentando encontrar algún rastro del rubio, su corazón iba tan rápido y golpeaba fuerte.

El sonido de las olas comenzaba a aturdirlo, corrió hasta la orilla deshaciéndose de los helados.

— ¿Tae? – Su llamado no obtuvo una respuesta, las personas le miraban preocupadas pero sin ser de ayuda. – Deja de esconderte bobito. ¡TaeMin!

Y la imagen del chico de cabellos de oro apareció frente a él, lo envolvió entre su brazos, dejando escapar la lagrimas que mantuvo retenidas durante esos minutos de infierno.

— Ayudé a la tortuga a ir hacia el agua.

— Torpe, me has dado un susto enorme.

— Lo siento Min, no era mi intención.

— A partir de ahora no te separes de mí, si quieres ir a algún lugar sólo pídemelo y yo te llevaré.

— No volveré a alejarme tanto.

— Mi ángel, yo también te amo. – Fue capaz de ver tan hermosas constelaciones en los ojos del ángel, por fin lo había dicho y no mentía.

*

— Parece una tienda de campaña. – Talló sus ojos antes de abrirlos, el viento entraba por la ventana que había olvidado cerrar la noche anterior, se estiró golpeando la cabeza de cierto chico que le miraba sorprendido y no exactamente a los ojos.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— De esto.

— ¡Auch! – El dolor en su pelvis fue terrible, se hizo bolita evitando sollozar, esa no era la mejor manera de despertar.

— Así que esto es tuyo, espera un momento, yo sé lo que es. Se llama erección, bueno te he visto con este problemita años atrás. - ¿Vieron eso? Fueron las mejillas de MinHo tiñéndose de rosa. Maldijo por millonésima vez en su vida, ese estaba siendo un momento malditamente vergonzoso.

— Después de todo sí me espiabas. - ¿De qué otra manera sabría lo que "eso" era? No quiso pensarlo demasiado y se sentó sobre el suave colchón, aunque la mirada traviesa del rubio le causó escalofríos.

— Sólo me aseguraba de que estuvieras bien. Te ayudaré con esto. – Las manos de TaeMin cubrieron la erección que las sabanas escondían y el moreno se levantó de un salto.

— N-no es necesario, iré al baño... ya sabes cómo ordenar comida así que elige lo que quieras.

— Eso es muy tentador, pero no puedo dejarte con esto entre las piernas.

— No moriré por esta erección cariño, es algo normal... supongo. – Se colocó las sandalias a toda velocidad ¿por qué tenía que pasarle esto a él?

— Eso quiere decir que te enciendo.

— ¡¿Q-qué?! ¿Has estado hablando con KiBum y JongHyun? – Sí, ahora su rostro era la replica de un tomate maduro, tenía que salir corriendo de la habitación.

— Puede que sólo un poco.

 

 

**


	9. Final

Final

"Cuando me pregunten qué era lo que más me gustaba de la vida, yo responderé: tú"

\- Un ángel enamorado.

 

 

Después de un lindo día de picnic, MinHo entrelazó su mano con la del pequeño ángel, mientras regresaban a casa. El rubio se aferró al pecho del mayor cuando una mariposa se acercó a ellos.

— Es linda... pero me asusta. – No mentía, el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos, el moreno pudo darse cuenta de eso cuando una polilla se paseaba por la sala y el ángel pegó un brinco del sofá.

— No te hará daño, lo prometo.

— De igual forma, no planeo acercarme.

— Luces tan lindo, estás temblando cariño.

— Me asustan los insectos...

— Choi MinHo te defenderá de los bichos feos.

— Aww mi príncipe.

— Y tú, mi ángel. – Continuaron caminando por la playa, el calorcito se sentía rico por cada parte de sus cuerpos. De vez en cuando, el menor le robaba pequeños besos a MinHo y este sonreía antes de besar su rostro entero.

La arena bajo sus pies era casi blanca y estaba tibia debido a los rayos del sol. Al llegar a la puerta de la casa, el rubio se detuvo un momento para tomar una bocanada de aire, acto que se ganó la atención del mayor.

— Min, estoy quedándome sin energía. – Sus ojos lucían cansados y eso alarmó al moreno quien enseguida lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo sentó sobre su regazo en esa banca en el porche.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Muy pronto no podré seguir luchando por quedarme. – Su voz era bajita y sus ojos estaban cristalizados, la vida era muy injusta... queriendo separarlos.

— No puedes irte, no te dejaré. No sé qué hacer, no sé cómo mantenerte a mi lado.

— Haré todo lo que pueda, hasta lo imposible... para regresar.

— N-no TaeMin, eres mi cielo, mi paraíso y la persona que más amo. – Esta vez el moreno no pudo aguantar sus ganas de llorar, liberó las lágrimas que había deseado dejar salir hace mucho tiempo, no quería perder al rubio, sin embargo, no sabía qué hacer.

— También te amo, me enseñaste tantas cosas que no sé cómo agradecerte.

— Me enseñaste a vivir, no puedes irte, te lo prohíbo. – Cuando el pequeño ángel llegó, el mundo entero de Choi MinHo se sacudió, las sonrisas regresaron y el brillo en sus ojos también. Sentados en esa banca, secaron sus lágrimas y miraron el arrebol. Al menor le gustaba el ruido de las olas del mar, tanto como le gustaban las risitas de Min.

— Eres un bobito, debemos estar preparados para lo que pueda pasar.

— Dime qué hacer, mi precioso ángel.

— Vive y sigue adelante, no te detengas. Me pondré muy triste si no continuas, luchamos por esa sonrisa, peleamos por escuchar a ese corazón latir, no puedes sólo desecharlo. – a TaeMin le dolió el pecho al decir eso, anhelaba permanecer por siempre con ese hombre se sonrisa bonita, quería despertar todos los días y aferrarse a su pecho, besarlo cuando regresara del trabajo y amarlo siempre... siempre, pero el cielo tenía otros planes, unos muy diferentes a los de él.

— Tú sí que sabes cómo hacerme llorar y reír, te amo tanto.

— Entremos, quiero cenar.

— Acabamos de comer.

— Quiero pizza. – Juntaron sus labios en un beso salado por las lágrimas, dejaron la tristeza del otro lado de la puerta, no importaba lo que llegara a pasar, sus corazones estaban enlazados.

*

— ¿Cómo te sientes? – El mayor acarició el cabello del ángel quien se limitó a mostrarle una débil sonrisa.

— Apuesto a que puedes imaginarlo. – Habían pasado siete días desde esa tarde de picnic, algo había cambiado en el pequeño, ahora sus ojos no tenían ese brillo tan característico y unos círculos negros resaltaban alrededor de estos.

— Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.

— Quiero creerte hyung, pero tengo miedo. No quiero irme, no puedo s-sólo irme. – JongHyun se dejó caer a su lado, negó varias veces. Miró directamente a TaeMin, no hubo una sonrisa, ni la más mínima.

El pequeño ángel se estaba resistiendo al llamado de los ángeles del trono, lo que estaba ocasionando ese estado de fatiga en el rubio. En los últimos días la espalda comenzó a dolerle de manera intensa, las cicatrices que antes eran pálidas ahora se habían tornado en unas color rojo intenso, es por eso que Tae se había negado a dormir sin polera, pero cuando MinHo lo tomaba entre sus brazos, el dolor se esfumaba.

— Sé que no quieres hacerlo, pero si sigues luchando contra los del trono, morirás y eso matará a MinHo.

— Me estoy quedando sin fuerza, pero quiero disfrutar hasta mi último aliento con él.

— Eres un idiota, lo digo enserio, basta... te lo suplico, puedo sentir cuánto estás sufriendo, desaparecerás, TaeMin. Acepta el juicio, aunque te regresen las alas podrás seguir cuidando de él desde el cielo. – El cuerpo del mayor se tensó, podía imaginar el dolor y el sufrimiento de sus amigos después de que los ángeles consiguieran llevarse a Tae, pero no podían permanecer así, tarde o temprano ellos lo regresarían al cielo y juicio no tendría un buen resultado, como si de todas maneras algo bueno fuera a suceder.

— Soy un tonto, lo sé, pero no me rendiré.

— Testarudo, entonces pon tu mejor sonrisa porque la reunión de MinHo terminó hace cinco minutos y no tarda en regresar.

— Te quiero. – Fue un suave susurro, el mayor lo abrazo con cuidado de no lastimarlo y sonrió escasamente antes de que KiBum y MinHo entraran a la oficina.

— Y yo a ti.

— ¡Tenemos el contrato! ¿Cómo estás, cariño? – Ahí estaba él, el hombre de grandes ojos y sonrisa bonita mirándolo sólo a él.

— Hambriento, quiero un helado.

— Eso no es comida, haznos un favor y llévalo a comer antes de que se desmaye. – KiBum intervino rodando los ojos y besando a su novio, el anteriormente demonio no ignoraba la situación, había intentado con todos sus contactos conseguir un poco de información, pero en la mayoría de los casos esta era escasa o los resultados eran malos.

— Eso haré, ponte el abrigo, Tae.

— ¡Listo! – El rubio corrió hasta su "novio" sonriéndole amplio y dejando besitos en su mejilla izquierda.

— Nos vemos mañana, tenemos que planear la cena de navidad.

— Sí, descansen. – JongHyun frunció el ceño cuando sus amigos estuvieron fuera de la oficina, el de mirada felina se acercó hasta su rostro y dejó un beso en su frente.

— Debemos ser fuertes, él nos necesitará.

— ¿Por qué debemos hacerlo de esta manera?

— Fue decisión de TaeMin, somos sus amigos.

*

Después de cenar una deliciosa carne, la joven pareja caminó por las calles de la plaza principal, la música de diferentes tiendas inundaba la bonita playa.

El invierno estaba cerca y a pesar de vivir frente al mar, las noches eran frías. Caminaban tomados de la mano, jugueteando con sus dedos y besándose en cada esquina.

El rubio no tardó en encontrar al señor de los helados, corrió hasta él y se quedó embobado por varios minutos intentando encontrar el indicado para esa noche.

— El helado de nuez no me gustó, te lo cambio.

— Sabía que no te iba a gustar, por eso me compré uno de fresa. – Intercambiaron los fríos postres y siguieron su tranquila caminata. – ¿Qué quieres como regalo de navidad?

— Un suéter, como... ¡Ese! – Señaló eufórico el maniquí de una tienda con ropa de temporada, el moreno arrugó la nariz ante el color y el estampado, en definitiva, ni loco usaría esa prenda.

— ¿Ese? Dios, TaeMin ese verde es horrendo.

— Yo seré quien lo use.

— Regresaré a comprarlo después.

— ¡No! tiene que ser ahora, quedan muy pocos. – Entraron al lugar y la ropa resultaba horrenda para MinHo, es que esos colores neones y estampados de animales en 3D asustaban a sus ojos, le resultaba increíble ver los aparadores casi vacíos, encontraron una talla mediana para el menor quien parecía estar muy feliz con ese suéter tan poco estético.

— ¿Sabes? No tiene sentido, faltan tres semanas para navidad y ya viste tu regalo.

— Tú preguntaste qué quería. Sólo debes comprarme otra cosa y asunto arreglado. – Salieron con más bolsas de esa tienda pues al parecer un par de vaqueros rosados le encantaron a TaeMin.

— Será algo pequeño, diminuto.

— No importa, siempre y cuando tú me lo des.

— Hecho. – Entraron a casa y el aroma del incienso de lavanda se sentía tan bien después de todo el recorrido, el moreno recordó una canción cuando Tae besó sus labios "can't help falling in love" de Elvis comenzó a sonar en la radio - ¿En serio? – Sí, una vez más sus pensamientos había sido leídos.

— Lo siento, no pude evitarlo, además esa canción te gusta mucho.

— Te lo perdonaré por esta vez. Mi amado ángel ¿me concede esta pieza? – Las bolsas fueron arrojadas al sofá, un MinHo con las mejillas rosadas le tendió la mano a TaeMin.

— Apenas y sé cómo caminar... no sé bailar.

— Yo tampoco, sólo veamos qué pasa. – Se sumergieron en un suave ritmo con pasos torpes y algunos pisotones, carcajeaban ante su inexperiencia en el baile de salón, pero no importaba. El ángel se juró jamás olvidar esos días llenos de amor y felicidad.

— Es muy tarde, vamos a dormir.

— Min, ayer por la mañana vi un programa de juegos y unos niños jugaron a las escondidillas.

— Eso ni es divertido. – El moreno rodó los ojos, nunca le gustó jugar a eso... en realidad no recuerda haberlo jugado alguna vez.

— Anda, será un ratito.

— Soy muy bueno en estas cosas, siempre te voy a encontrar.

— Entonces tú llevas la cuenta. – TaeMin repartió besos por su rostro antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar... buscando un escondite.

— No te vayas a caer.

— ¡Te amo! – MinHo cerró los ojos al escuchar esas cálidas palabras y pegó su frente a la pared.

— uno, dos, tres... ¡sólo voy a contar hasta diez! Cuatro, cinco... ¡Ya casi! Seis, siete, ocho ¡Voy en camino! Nueve y ¡Diez! – Tarareaba una melodía que incluso le resultaba desconocida, el primer lugar en el que buscó al rubio fu el baño, el lugar favorito del menor, pero no estaba. – ¿Dónde estás cariño? Ya me duelen los pies, cuando te encuentre te voy a pellizcar los cachetes.

— Te escondiste bien, ya revisé casi toda la casa... - Entró a la cocina e incluso abrió el refrigerador, a veces el pequeño ángel podía estar loquito y más vale asegurarse.

— ¿TaeMin? – Entró a la habitación y se asomó debajo de la cama, no había rastro alguno. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente, sus manos temblaban al igual que su pecho.

— Tae... - Corrió hasta el pequeño patio trasero, pero TaeMin no estaba. Un nudo se formó en su garganta cuando la luz se apagó por toda la casa durante tres segundos.

— ¿Dónde estás? – Su voz era temblorosa y sus ojos estaban cristalizados, corrió hasta la terraza, abriendo la puerta con temor, con un nudo en la garganta.

— T-tae...

— ¡No! por favor, no me puedes dejar... - Miles de plumas blancas con lienzos dorados estaban esparcidas por todo el lugar, algunas incluso, se encontraban danzando con el viento y TaeMin no estaba.

Era desgarrador ver a ese hombre llorar, gritar el nombre de su amado mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo.

*

— Se lo llevaron. – Los ojos del moreno lucían hinchados, JongHyun se tragó las lagrimas y lo abrazó, pero no fue correspondido pues entre los brazos de Minho estaba el horrible suéter verde de TaeMin.

— Sabíamos que eso pasaría. – KiBum no mostraba expresión alguna, aunque por dentro, su alma sufría.

— N-no ¿Por qué? Son muy injustos, me arrebataron todo lo que tenía.

— Llora, hazlo. No podíamos hacer nada, no contra ellos. Ahora sólo queda esperar algunos días...

— Él va a regresar ¿Cierto? – MinHo lloraba desconsoladamente, su llanto era amortiguado por el pecho del mayor.

Nada estaba escrito aún.

— No lo sé, MinHo.

*

— ¿Qué haces? – Key enarcó una ceja al ver a su amigo acostado sobre la cama con una radio a lado.

— Espero alguna señal de que él está bien.

— Min, por favor, entiendo cómo te sientes, pero te juro que a Tae no le gustaría verte así. – Nadie sabía nada del pequeño ángel, el moreno pasaba días y noches enteras encerrado en su habitación abrazando el suéter y la radio. Se estaba quebrando y sus amigos lo sabían.

— KiBum, ni siquiera tengo ganas de levantarme. Paso día y noche aferrado a este aparato... esperando que se encienda con cualquier canción.

— Ven, te traje el desayuno y JongHyun vendrá más tarde a hacernos compañía.

— No quiero ser una molestia.

— Lo serás si no levantas tu maldito culo de esa cama ¿Desde cuando no cambias las sábanas? – Su par de amigos lo visitaban diario e incluso, a veces se turnaban para cuidar de MinHo, se aseguraban de que comiera y que respirara.

— Gracias.

— Sólo siéntate a comer, después le harás un favor al mundo entero y te darás un baño.

*

 

 

— Yo haré la pasta y el pavo. – JongHyun asintió al ver a su novio emocionado por la cena de navidad.

— MinHo, tú puedes... comprar el vino y la tarta.

— Sí. – Su respuesta fue un susurro y Key negó antes de mirar el cielo estrellado.

— Entonces yo me encargo de la ensalada y el pan. Será una cena deliciosa, la primera que pasamos juntos.

— Será lindo. – Dijo el moreno para después levantarse y salir del restaurante.

*

 

 

— ¿Cómo estás? – El hombre con tierna mirada se sentó frente a él. Las calles estaban llenas de personas y Min había decidido ir a la oficina ya que se había ausentado varios días.

— Bien, gracias por preguntar.

— No he visto a Tae estas semanas ¿se encuentra bien? – La pregunta fue como una daga en el pecho, LuHan no se inmutó y esperó una respuesta.

— Espero que sí. ¿Tienes el informe? – El cambio de tema fue evidente y el otro hombre asintió.

— Aquí está.

— Puedes retirarte, es noche buena y supongo que hay alguien esperándote. – LuHan suspiró y le miró directamente a los ojos. El azul oscuro estaba apoderándose del cielo y el adorable ciervo sonrió de una manera tan bonita.

— Nadie, no estoy hecho para permanecer con alguien. – El ceño fruncido del empresario no tardó en aparecer, era obvio que Lu era muy codiciado y atractivo, le sorprendía escuchar aquello.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Algunas personas dicen que fuimos hechos para cumplir con misiones, en ese caso la mía ya está cumplida. Que tengas una feliz navidad, no hagas esperar a tus amigos. – Se levantó y antes de abandonar la oficina le dedicó una última mirada al moreno.

— Feliz Navidad, LuHan.

*

— ¡Te dije que cenaríamos a las siete! ¡A las siete! La cena se enfrió, pondré a calentar todo. – MinHo rodó los ojos y dejó su portafolio en el sofá. Los gritos de KiBum eran agudos y se notaba que estaba furioso ¿Cómo no? Min llegó tres horas tarde.

— Ya puse tu regalo en el árbol. – El árbol fue colocado tres días antes en medio de la sala en casa del moreno. Miró el adorno con un poco de tristeza, le hubiera gustado que TaeMin pusiera la estrella.

— Sé que mueres por pregunta "¿Me compraste un regalo?" la respuesta es sí, ya está bajo en árbol.

— ¡Genial! Vamos a tomar una copa. – Jong lo condujo hasta el comedor, se notaba el esfuerzo que Key había puesto en cada cosa y en cada platillo.

Aunque la cena fue un poco silenciosa, el moreno agradecía a sus amigos acompañarlo en esa noche.

Miró el mar por la ventana, sus amigos estaban con él... pero se sentía sólo.

Sacudió la cabeza antes de reintegrarse a la conversación, no quería encerrarse en su habitación y llorar, no esa noche.

— La pasta está deliciosa, no creí que cocinaras tan bien.

— Soy espléndido, gracias.

— Brindemos. – propuso JongHyun levantando su copa.

— Por nuestra primera navidad juntos. – KiBum no dejaba de ver la tristeza en los ojos de MinHo. El de mirada felina no lloraba, tal vez porque había sido un demonio y porque no estaba en su naturaleza o tal vez porque no le gustaba la sensación, recuerda haber llorado dos veces en toda su vida, cuando los demonios descubrieron su relación con JongHyun y cuando este le dijo lo mucho que lo amaba.

Sin embargo, un nudo se formó en su garganta, claro que extrañaba a TaeMin, extrañaba sus miradas confusas, molestarlo y jalarle el cabello.

"Por favor, regresa ahora maldito ángel bobo"

— ¡Salud!

— No es necesario que me ayudes, Jong lo hará. – Min llevó los platos al lavaloza, pero Key lo detuvo y lo mandó a descansar.

Las olas no golpeaban con fuerza, MinHo se sentó frente al árbol de navidad, anhelando la presencia de TaeMin. Hasta podía imaginarlo corriendo emocionado por abrir los regalos y peleando con KiBum.

— Ya es navidad, feliz navidad mi querido amigo.

— Feliz navidad JongHyun. – Se abrazaron y fue reconfortante para ambos, lo necesitaban.

— Te queremos. – Key abrazó a su amigo y le tendió una botella de vino.

— Iré al balcón a tomar una copa. – Caminó hasta el bonito lugar, la playa estaba vacía, todo el mundo debería estar en casa celebrando las fechas.

El cielo estaba más radiante que nunca. Las estrellas tiritaban a su alrededor, necesitaba a su Tae, lo necesitaba tanto...

— Feliz navidad mi amado ángel.

Y la radio se encendió de golpe, sonaba "Every Breath You Take" de The police, entonces MinHo sonrió y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran.

Fin.


	10. Epílogo

Epílogo 

"Me pregunto si las estrellas se iluminan con el fin de que algún día, cada uno pueda encontrar la suya." - El principito 

 

Se afeitó la barba antes de ir a la oficina, las vacaciones habían llegado a su fin y tenía que regresar al trabajo.

A lo lejos se escuchaba cómo las olas golpeaban con fuerza las rocas, el mar estaba enfadado y una tormenta se aproximaba, sólo esperaba que no fuera algo grave como para tener que evacuar.

Arregló su corbata y se dispuso a salir, pero una canción lo detuvo en seco. "I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing" comenzó a sonar a todo volumen, el corazón se le aceleró y estaba seguro de soltarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

— Te extraño, no hay día en el que no te piense, por favor cariño ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte a regresar?

Sin embargo, sabía que no llegaría una respuesta... tragó el nudo en su garganta y salió cerrando la puerta sin cuidado, ahora sus mejillas y ojos estaban hinchados, sollozaba dentro del auto sin importarle el tránsito y la hora.

Dolía como el infierno, el aroma de TaeMin estaba abandonando todo, su almohada, las poleras, las sábanas. ¿Qué pasaría si sólo fuera un sueño? ¿Y si en todo este tiempo el pequeño ángel fue producto de su imaginación?

Se detuvo en el estacionamiento de la empresa, quería dejar de sufrir, quería al rubio con él, quería abrazarlo y comprarle helados o tan sólo quedarse toda la tarde en la cama, repartiéndole besos por todo el rostro... lo amaba y mucho.

Al llegar a su oficina se sorprendió de encontrar un sobre sobre su escritorio, era una carta de renuncia y casi se desploma cuando el remitente era de Luhan. El año estaba comenzando mal, el chico con mirada de ciervo había renunciado, uno de los mejores economistas se había ido.

— Será un día de malas noticias. – Aseguró, revisó los documentos sobre el escritorio y deseó salir corriendo a su hogar y encerrarse hasta que todos esos papeles estuviesen firmados y verificados.

— Buenos días ¿Por qué esa cara? – KiBum entró con pasos firmes y un café en la mano, frunció el ceño al ver el poco ánimo de su amigo. Abrió las persianas y dejó que el sol iluminara el lugar. El moreno le enseñó la carta de LuHan por lo que el de mirada felina sonrió con sorna.

— Ya veo, aún me tienes a mí. No te estreses, pero tienes una reunión a las once con la señora Byun. – Le tendió una bolsa al moreno, y le entregó el café, sabía muy bien que ese hombre podía permanecer días sin comer y ni siquiera se daría cuenta de ello.

— ¿Qué es?

— No cocinas, así que deduzco que no desayunaste. JongHyun escogió el emparedado.

— Gracias.

— No es nada, regresaré en una hora, tienes algunos contratos que revisar.

Decir que el día había sido agotador era poco, la cabeza le dolía y su humor estaba terrible, gritó en la reunión de las once y en la de las tres también. Prácticamente salió corriendo hasta su auto cuando terminó de revisar el papeleo, al llegar a casa se relajó un poco y se dejó caer sobre el sofá.

— Te necesito. Haría lo que fuera por estar contigo, debes saberlo TaeMin, te amo demasiado y extraño tu presencia en la oficina, en todos lados, dame una señal mi pequeño ángel... no sé qué hacer.

Tiró de su cabello ante la frustración, su único acompañante era el mar que se escuchaba con fuerza, el viento azotó las ventanas logrando abrirlas. De repente comenzó a llover, parecía que el cielo sufría, el cielo estaba tan oscuro y los relámpagos resonaron por toda la playa. La luz se cortó y MinHo se abrazó a sí mismo... en la penumbra de la sala se soltó a llorar una vez más.

¿Por qué debía ser así? ¿Por qué se llevaron al ángel? Decenas de preguntas le rondaban por la mente y ninguna logra ser respondida.

El frío viento acarició su cuerpo y la piel se le erizó, pero sus labios temblaron cuando la radio se encendió con una canción que él conocía muy bien, una de sus favoritas y de las que cantaba con el rubio. "Lost in Love" de Air Supply.

— Ni siquiera hay luz... - Fue como una corriente eléctrica que le recorrió el cuerpo, sus pies tocaron el suelo y caminó hacia el balcón... el mar estaba furioso y triste, era como un lamento, cientos de lagrimas caían del cielo y su pecho se estrujó al pensar en el ángel. – por favor, tienes que estar bien.

*

 

Noche de la tormenta

— Lee TaeMin 1998 años, guardián de Choi MinHo. ¿Correcto? – El hombre con grandes alas tenía la mirada puesta en el ángel, quien estaba de rodillas y con las manos atadas.

— Sí. – Respondió con la voz baja, tenía la cabeza agachada y podía sentir las miradas de todos los ángeles presentes. El lazo de oro le lastimaba las muñecas y su espalda dolía, anhelaba poder estar en cama con Min, viendo películas y jugando con el cabello del mayor.

— Se le acusa de haber roto todas las reglas. ¿Cierto? – Después de que los ángeles se llevaron al rubio, pasaron días hasta que fue llevado a juicio, durante esos días se dedicaba a mirar a Minho desde el cielo, dándole señales y cuidándolo, después de todo seguía siendo su guardián.

— Sí.

— El trono lo puso a prueba para que reflexionara de su error, pero se negó a regresar cuando los ángeles fueron por usted.

— Sí.

— Quebrantó la ley mayor. Hace tiempo dejó la marca en un humano, su protegido. ¿El tiempo que estuvo en la tierra le sirvió para reflexionar? – Quiso reír, de verdad quiso hacerlo, pero mordió su lengua o de lo contrario el castigo podría empeorar.

— Sí, mucho.

— El trono le devolverá las alas y Lee TaeMin recibirá su castigo, no será más el guardián de Choi MinHo, sus tareas se multiplicarán y será el encargado de guiar a las almas durante su camino al cielo. – Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente al escuchar al arcángel, no podían quitarle su única conexión con el hombre al que ama.

— ¿Qué? No estoy dispuesto a eso. Sí debo cumplir con todo lo que se me ha dicho, prefiero ser desterrado de por vida, esta vez sin pruebas.

— No tienes derecho a elegir. – La voz severa de otro arcángel lo hizo ponerse de pie, los presentes jadearon ante la negación del rubio y de lo irrespetuoso que fue al dirigirse a sus mayores.

— ¡No! Yo no quiero ser un ... - No pudo seguir hablando, las palabras no salían de su boca, ellos le habían arrebatado la voz.

— Así está mejor, ese es tu castigo TaeMin, se te ha dado una segunda oportunidad y te recomiendo que no la desperdicies.

*

 

TaeMin había perdido la noción del tiempo, no había podido comunicarse con MinHo y había sido aislado.

Se escucharon los cotilleos de algunos querubines, no siempre se recibía una visita en el cielo y mucho menos una poco esperada como la de él.

— ¡No puedes estar aquí! – Ignoró al querubín de ojos azules, siguió caminando hasta encontrarse con el arcángel y el trono.

— Estoy en todos lados, todo el tiempo, tengo poder en cualquier mundo y he venido por una de mis piezas. – El de expresión seria y ángel de alto rango río al escucharlo, miró de pies a cabeza al hombre de cabello lila frente a él, tan decidido y con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿De quién hablas?

— TaeMin, el ángel que pusieron a prueba.

— Ha sido castigado. No debes interferir con las decisiones del trono. – El hombre de cabello lila carcajeó, chasqueó la lengua y se acercó al arcángel.

— Puedo cambiar tu vida, para bien o para mal. Puedo ser el peligro y la felicidad, no intentes jugar conmigo, porque también puedo llegar a ser muy cruel.

— Debes saber que en el infierno y en el cielo, hay reglas. No puedes llevarte a ninguno de nuestros habitantes sin dar algo a cambio. – Entonces recordó que la vida en el paraíso no era muy diferente a la del infierno o la tierra. Al parecer todo tenía un precio.

— Lo sé, en cualquier mundo existen los "negociadores" y estoy dispuesto a hacer un trato.

— ¿Qué ofreces? – Las nubes suaves y blancas como la nieve eran el paisaje que los rodeaba, los integrantes del trono se acercaron para levar a cabo la negociación.

— Mi servicio como vidente. – El ángel de cabello color fuego enarcó una ceja, no entendía de qué servía eso, pero las miradas de los demás brillaban como diamantes.

— Pareces muy seguro. ¿Cómo sé que no mientes?

— El destino no miente, ¿Quieren saber cómo será destruido el paraíso? – El silencio fue roto después de segundos, el hombre de cabello lila alisó las solapas de su traje, tenía a todos los del trono en la palma de su mano.

— ¿Por qué renunciarías a tu libertad?

— Es un intercambio, es lo justo.

— Hecho.

Fue guiado hasta el lugar en el que el ángel se encontraba, era como un largo camino rodeado de cascadas y rocas, tan solitario y silencioso.

El rubio se sorprendió al verlo y voló a su encuentro, no era necesario que intentara hablar pues el hombre a su lado sabía que no podía hacerlo.

— Hola TaeMin. No te preocupes, estarás bien. Escucha con atención, podrás regresar a la tierra, esta vez es para siempre. – El ángel sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos se cristalizaron, por fin estaría con sus amigos y su amado. Miró el cuello de su acompañante, había un tatuaje de un laurel sobre su piel, entonces entendió todo.

— Tu voz también lo hará. Ahora, pase lo que pase, siempre recuerda lo siguiente: MinHo, amor, seiscientos doce, playa. ¿Entendido? Sé feliz. – El dedo índice del hombre fue puesto sobre los labios de TaeMin, provocando un cosquilleo. Quería abrazar al hombre, pero los arcángeles llegaron y lo tomaron por los brazos.

— Lee TaeMin, ha sido desterrado del paraíso y no podrá regresar jamás.

— No olvides su voz. – El ángel sintió cómo algo en su garganta se movía y entonces las palabras salieron de su boca.

— Gracias LuHan. – Este sonrió cuando el rubio fue puesto a dormir y sus alas fueron destruidas, entonces Tae bajó a la tierra.

Xiao extendió su mano para cerrar el trato con el trono, el hombre de expresión seria se atrevió a sonreír cuando estrecharon sus manos.

— ¿Me creyeron tonto? Yo también juego sucio.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Son seres de "bien" pero todos tenemos una parte de maldad, sé lo que hicieron y yo me encargué de hacer mi parte. Esto terminó, fue un placer negociar con los ángeles. – Despareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, nadie podría encontrarlo.

*

Sus pies tocaron el agua, agradecía tener una túnica cubriéndole el cuerpo, pues hacía frío.

Caminó un poco hasta llegar a la orilla, ¿Dónde estaba? En ese momento se dio cuenta de que repetía algunas cosas... "playa" una imagen fugaz apareció en su mente, era él comiendo un helado.

— ¿Qué me pasa?

Sus pies lo condujeron hasta un puesto de postres helados. El rostro del anciano se le hizo familiar así que se acercó y el hombre del sonrió...

— Tenía mucho tiempo que no te veía. ¿Cómo estás, chico?

— ¿Me conoce? – TaeMin estaba confundido, no entendía nada, su cabeza dolía mucho y su estómago gruñía.

— Eres mi cliente número uno, ¿Cómo no te voy a conocer? Hoy no vienes con tu novio ¿Están peleados?

— ¿Mi novio?

— Sí, el hombre de ojos grandes... - Ojos grandes, una mirada resplandeciente apareció en su mente, una mirada llena de amor.

— MinHo.

— ¡Ese es su nombre! Ten un regalo, debo seguir trabajando, nos vemos después.

— Gracias. – Devoró el postre en cuestión de minutos, se detuvo en unas banquitas cerca de algunas tiendas, había mucha gente y creía conocer a algunas. –Estoy en la playa, con un helado... MinHo ¿Quién es?

— Tenemos seiscientos doce dólares, podemos comprar el boleto de avión y visitar a mamá este año. – Dos mujeres se sentaron a su lado, sumergidas en su propia conversación, pero habían dicho algo que atrajo la atención del rubio.

— Seiscientos doce... a la izquierda.

Comenzó a caminar, dejándose guiar por su instinto, no sabía hacia dónde se dirigía, pero esperaba encontrar alivio.

*

 

— ¿Cuándo es el viaje a Canadá? – KiBum rodó los ojos y dejó caer las carpetas sobre el escritorio de su jefe. Maldijo en voz baja, odiaba que no le pusieran atención y en ese momento deseaba poder arrancarle la cabeza a su amigo.

— Mañana, te lo dije hace una semana.

— Creí que dijiste mayo, no abril. - ¿Cuántas veces había deseado renunciar? Muchas. MinHo le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, pidiéndole disculpas por lo distraído que se había vuelto.

— Reservé los boletos, ya casi terminas y por favor no olvides hacer tu equipaje.

— Bien, seguiré con esto. – Para ser sincero, ya se había aburrido de leer cláusulas, bebió un poco de café y la puerta de su oficina se abrió, mostrando a un moreno con bonita sonrisa.

— ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?

— ¿Qué tal JongHyun? Estoy bien, un poco ocupado, pero con un espacio para escucharte.

— Inauguraré mi bar esta noche, estás invitado. – Asintió con pereza, dejó los archivos de lado y miró a su amigo entusiasmado.

— Iré un rato, mañana vuelo a Canadá.

— No vayas, un contrato más uno menos. Sólo bromeo, ¿cómo están las cosas en casa? – El menor suspiró y se recargó en el respaldo de su silla, las cosas habían mejorado, ahora tenía compañía y eso lo hacía feliz.

— Tranquilas, Jun es muy lindo.

— Me alegra escuchar eso, iré a visitar a mi gatito. Te veo esta noche.

**

— Seiscientos doce a la izquierda... yo conozco esta casa, parece que hay alguien. – Se asomó por el cristal de la ventana intentando ver a alguien, pero se dio cuenta de que esta estaba abierta.

Entró con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, el olor a incienso de lavanda le hizo recordar momentos fugaces, no había rostros, sólo él riendo o abrazando a alguien.

Escuchó un ruido detrás del él justo cuando llegó a la cocina.

— Hola... - Su voz fue más baja de lo normal y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

**

— ¿Busca algo en especial? – Asintió con la cabeza, aún no sabía cómo le explicaría a Jun que tendría que viajar mañana, pero la comida hace feliz a cualquiera, o al menos eso pensaba.

— Un corte de carne de lujo.

— Por aquí, es carne de alta calidad. ¿Cómo planea prepararla? – Entreabrió los labios dudando, Key le había enseñado a cocinar, pero no tenía alguna receta en mente en ese momento. Ya se las ingeniaría durante el camino de regreso a casa.

— No tengo idea, sólo deme ese de arriba. Gracias.

— ¿Efectivo o tarjeta? – Preguntó la señorita de la caja, había poca gente en el supermercado y lo agradecía porque no quería tener que esperar su turno para pagar.

— Efectivo. – Después de realizar las compras, se puso en marcha, sonrió al pensar en la expresión de Jun. – Esto te encantará, bebé.

Bajó las cosas con cuidado y entró a casa, pero se sorprendió de no ser recibido. Dejó las bolsas en el suelo y caminó hasta la sala.

— ¡Jun! ¡Estoy en casa, bebé! - El ruido en la cocina lo alertó, no sólo por lo estruendos que era, sino también porque la casa estaba echa un caos, las cortinas estaban tiradas y los cojines por todos lados, la idea de un ladrón le cruzó por la mente, entonces tomó su bate y a pasos silenciosos fue hasta la cocina. – ¿Jun?

— Hola, a él también le gustan las galletas. – TaeMin estaba sentado con el precioso gigante de los pirineos descansando entre sus piernas.

— TaeMin. – La voz se le cortó, no podía creerlo, corrió a abrazar a su pequeño ángel, ganándose un ceño fruncido que lo hizo entrar en pánico, algo andaba mal.

— Ese es mi nombre...

— Mi amor, estás aquí. – Acarició su rostro y notó la mirada confusa del rubio.

— ¿Q-quién eres? – TaeMin no sentía miedo, pero si una terrible confusión y desesperación por no entender lo que le sucedía, Jun lamió sus manos al sentir su cuerpo tensarse.

— Soy MinHo, cariño. ¿No me recuerdas?

— MinHo... amor, seiscientos doce, playa. – Esas palabras estaban clavadas en su mente, sabía que significaban algo, pero ¿Qué?

— ¿Cómo regresaste?

— e-eres mi protegido, mi novio. – De repente, TaeMin tomó las manos del moreno entre las suyas, la calidez de estas hizo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un bonito carmín.

— ¿olvidaste todo?

— Bésame, por favor. – MinHo se sorprendió al escucharlo, los ojitos de su ángel estaban cristalizados y sus labios temblaban.

— ¿Qué? – Sin esperar más, el rubio se lanzó a sus labios, acariciándolos con los suyos, riendo entre el beso ansiado. La imagen de Min apareció en su cabeza, el moreno y él en la playa, comiendo helado, caminando a casa, abrazándolo.

— ¡MinHo! Eres tú, mi MinHo.

— ¿Qué pasó mi pequeño ángel?

— M-me llevaron y me castigaron, guie almas al paraíso y mi voz fue arrebatada, intenté comunicarme contigo, pero dejé de ser tu guardián.

— Tranquilo, respira mi amor, estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí. No puedo creerlo, si es un sueño no quiero despertar. – Unieron sus frentes y el viento sopló refrescando el lugar, soplando con elegancia y siguiendo su camino.

— Pero no logro recordar cómo fue que salí del cielo, no entiendo por qué no recordaba nada.

— Esta vez es para siempre ¿cierto?

— Lo es.

— No me dejes nunca más TaeMin, por favor.

— Él es muy indo. – El perro meneó la colita y repartió besos por el rostro de su dueño y en el de Tae.

— KiBum me convenció de adoptarlo. Su nombre es Jun.

— Es nuestro hijo, tan guapo y tierno. Quiero ver a nuestros amigos.

— Los llamaré ahora. – El moreno se puso de pie, ni siquiera recordaba en dónde estaba el teléfono, estaba emocionado y no quería separarse del rubio.

— Min...

— ¿Qué sucede cariño?

— Tengo hambre.

— ¿Pizza?

— Acepto. – Rieron y Tae se aferró al pecho de su novio mientras esperaban la comida.

*

— ¡Abre la maldita puerta! – El timbre no dejaba de sonar y Min corrió a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con KiBum y Jjong.

— ¿Dónde está? – Preguntó el mayor, adentrándose sin quitarse los zapatos.

— Hyung. – TaeMin lo abrazó con fuerza mientras Key gritaba e intentaba ocultar sus lágrimas.

— Ángel tonto, no sabes cuánto te extrañé, fuiste el culpable de mi llanto en plena madrugada, no te vuelvas a ir por favor.

— No lo haré hyung, los extrañé.

— ¿Cómo regresaste?

— No lo sé, sólo sé que me quedaré por siempre.

— Eso es bueno, cuando MinHo llamó, cancelé la inauguración de mi bar, tenía que venir a comprobar que eres real y no un producto de la imaginación de ese hombre.

— Min había comprado pizza, pero me la comí toda... - El de mirada felina negó con la cabeza, no le gustaba que sólo comieran comida rápida, eso no era sano.

— Nos dejaste sin cena, perfecto, tendré que cocinar.

— Hay un poco de carne en la nevera. – Dijo MinHo, sonriendo sin dejar de abrazar a su ángel.

— Haré magia.

Las risas de los cuatro estaban cargadas de emociones, eran puras y felices. A lo lejos, LuHan los observaba, rodeado de el grupo de hombres y mujeres llamados destino. Personas elegidas desde nacimiento para ser el todo y nada, fieles a los sentimientos y encargados de encontrar y separar.

— Cumpliste tu misión Xiao LuHan, eres libre. – La mujer de cabello largo y plateado besó el dorso de su mano, el rubio sonrió y sintió cosquillas por todo el cuerpo.

— Gracias Demetria, fue un honor servir a la vida.

— Buen viaje. – El cuerpo del hombre con ojos de ciervo se comenzó a desvanecer. Quedando polvo que el viento se llevó.

*

— Te abrazaré toda la noche. – Ambos estaban recostados en la cama, la noche había llegado y sus cuerpos exigían descanso, aunque sus corazones luchaban por tenerse cerca.

— Te amo. – TaeMin besó la nariz de Min, sonriendo travieso y enterrando su rostro en el cuello del moreno.

— Te amo más mi amado ángel.

— Buenas noches.

— Descansa.

*

— ¿Tae? ¿TaeMin? ¡¿TaeMin?! – MinHo había despertado y entró en pánico al no ver al rubio su lado, sus ojos se aguaron porque sintió miedo, no soportaría perder otra vez al ángel.

— ¿Por qué esa cara? – El chico venía entrando a la habitación con una charola con comida, el alto se relajó mucho al pellizcar las mejillas del otro.

— Desperté y no estabas.

— Fui a hacer el desayuno, quería sorprenderte.

— Me asuste, ángel. – Tae sintió la tristeza en la voz de su novio, dejó la charola sobre la mesita de noche y se recostó sobre el cuerpo del moreno.

— Aquí estoy, siénteme, soy real y no me iré.

— Cariño, te creo.

— Hice pan tostado y café... ese lo hizo la cafetera. Pero ¿Qué esperabas? No sé cocinar, así que comamos esto y después vamos por donas.

— Iremos por el árbol y los adornos, quiero que decoremos el árbol de navidad y que tú pongas la estrella. – El pequeño ángel asintió eufórico, sería la primera navidad con sus amigos y su amado, su energía se elevó al mil y dejó besitos en los labios del moreno.

— Acepto.

— Lo dices como si te estuviera proponiendo matrimonio.

— Ya sabes la respuesta entonces, desayuna antes de que mi estómago se ponga a hablar. – Carcajearon y disfrutaron de un pan quemado y café amargo, sería un lindo día y estaban dispuestos a aprovecharlo.

— Recuerda que hace un año me hiciste comprarte un suéter horrendo y espero que lo uses.

— ¡lo recuerdo! Me lo pondré hoy.

— Ay sólo bromeaba, está bien si se queda en el armario. – Observó cómo el ceño del ángel se frunció, entonces Jun entró corriendo y saltó sobre la cama saludando a los dos.

— No, es muy lindo, iré a buscarlo.

 

Fin.


End file.
